The good girl
by Karinka-ten
Summary: Sakura is a 16 yr old straight A student who belives that she is in lov with Mr Li, her 22 year old teacher who just so happens to be married. Is he willing to throw away everythng he has ever worked hard for for the affection of a lov-crazd tenage grl?
1. Chapter 1

**The good girl  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ccs**

"I hate my father." A golden-brown haired teenage girl whined. The statement was unexpected and out of context. She was not one known to conflict harsh word. Her alluring forest green eyes settled on her pale friend.

"Come on, you don't mean that." Her friend said laughing. She noticed how awfully immature her friend looked when she spoke ruthless words.

Sakura leaned on the corner nearly hitting her head hard against the metal door "He does not understand me. I don't think he understands women at all. I'm a great student and I have excellent grades. Any father would be happy to have me as a daughter.

Tomoyo tucked her long raven hair behind her ear "What did he do?"

"Yesterday, at dinner, he asked me if I was sexually active."

Tomoyo giggled "Oh really? He's curious."

Sakura rolled her eyes "I don't even have a boyfriend and I've only kissed a boy once. It wasn't even a real kiss."

Tomoyo playfully hit her shoulder "Yeah, you're the only virgin I know."

"You say that like it's a bad thing." Sakura scowled taking Tomoyo's words to heart.

Now, sixteen-year-old Sakura was known for her good looks and kindness. She was known for having strict morals and the type of girl you admire for her dignity and respect. While most teenagers were drinking, smoking and having sex. Sakura was working hard for her next A. On the outside she seemed carefree. She appeared like someone who was incapable lust. She was different from the people she often associated herself with. While her friends were talking about **it** or doing **it**, she'd stand a short distance away from the crowd. She was thinking about true love, romance and of course…though she wasn't doing it or talking about it, she often found herself thinking about **it**. Like all great people that have ever lived, Sakura had a weakness.

"I have to get to class. I don't want to be late." She said suddenly forgetting her recent annoyance.

"ugh, literature." Tomoyo sighed "One whole hour of that **man **talking giberish."

Sakura held tightly unto her books and started her way towards class while Tomoyo walked alongside her.

"I actually enjoy literature." Sakura confessed though it was no surprise to her friend. Tomoyo dared not to ask why.

"I find him really boring. He just goes on and on."

Sakura smiled "That's because you do not listen when he talks. He's very smart and most of the things he says make sense."

"I wonder how old he is?" Tomoyo pondered.

"Probably 20." Sakura sighed, it was a short gentle sigh that emphasized a peaceful feeling.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura "He can also be thirty. He's looks too young and too good looking to be a literature teacher."

Sakura increased her pace. She did not want to miss a word. She knew he was sitting behind his desk watching students walk in. His intense amber eyes would be staring mysteriously at everything that had breath. He always appeared occupied with thought. He's hair was disheveled—always. Sometimes he wore his glasses that made him look intelligent which he obviously was.

Sakura pulled her skirt up when she noticed they were approaching the classroom. Fortunately, Tomoyo did not notice. She caught his eye and he hers. They exchanged vision and for a split second, there was an intense bolt of lightning.

He kept his eyes fixed on her "Good afternoon Sakura and…..um…" he paused trying to remember her name "Tomoyo." He sighed.

"Good morning." Sakura's face was bright red. She settled on the front seat.

"You have got to be kidding me. We can't sit in front again."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo innocently "Please."

Tomoyo took a deep breath "Fine."

She could stare at him the whole day and if her instincts were correct he was also attracted to her. He had been her teacher for six months. When she first saw him, she was not in love with him but after awhile she was drawn to him. She saw how amazing he was. He was kind, he was not critical of others; he was intelligent and very handsome. When he first came, most of the girls had a crush on him but soon he's name faded off the pages of every girls' diary, except for hers.

He put on his glasses "Good afternoon. I hope all of you enjoyed sprig break."

A few students cheered.

"Cause mine was nightmare. I was stuck in my apartment marking your disgraceful papers. You can't go through high school if you don't know Shakespeare."

One of the students yawned "Why can't we do something more interesting."

He raised an eyebrow "Oh come on. This stuff is sweet. Dude, this is better than CSI." He paused then cleared his throat "Anyway, here are your papers. Do whatever you want with them…." He started handing out the papers "Burn them, eat off them, I don't care." He laughed to himself at what was suppose to be a joke.

The rest of the class looked at him bored and frankly most of them seem unconcerned about their grades. He handed Sakura her paper.

"How did you go from an A to D?" he asked.

"I…Mr. Li…there has got to be a mistake."

"See me after class."

Inside, Sakura's heart was smiling as butterflies filled her stomach. It did not matter that she got a D.

As the lesson progressed, Mr. Li explained that they were to study poetry by Shakespeare. While the rest of the class moaned. Sakura was filled with utter joy. She loved the sound of his voice when he read anything, poetry was no exception.

"Before we start, I'd like us to talk about love. We're going to be doing two love poems this semester." He took out a marker and wrote the word love on the board "What is love?"

A girl raised her hand from the back "Love is a feeling."

Mr. Li sat of his desk "Maybe in the narrow sense but I wouldn't put it that way. Love is a command, you can't command a feeling."

The class looked confused. He sat on the desk.

"I'll explain, take note this is only my opinion, Love is not something you feel or say. It something that you do. Love is a choice. Acting like you love someone when you are not in the mood is far greater that loving them when you are in the mood."

Some of the students were falling asleep. To Sakura, it all made sense. She stared at him starry eyed. After class when everyone was gone, she walked up to his desk.

"That was an amazing class." She said freely "I totally get you." She unintentionally curled her hair around her finger.

"Thanks, at least someone was listening." He said finding comfort in her words.

She smiled at him her face bright red.

"You said you wanted to talk to me."

He looked at her face "Oh yeah. It's about your essay. Sakura you are a wonderful writer."

Sakura nodded "But…"

"You write with your mind and from inexperience. You make up situations, which is kind of hilarious sometimes but you make it so obvious. Basically, you aren't using your imagination."

Sakura nodded hard "Alright, it's just…I'm only sixteen. I haven't done much."

"Then write about the few things you've done."

She heaved a sigh "But they're boring."

"I doubt that." His face lit up and he smiled at her.

"So can I redo the assignment?" It was not that she was bothered by her grade. She just needed an excuse to talk to him more.

He shook his head "You can always make up for it. I'm sure you can get back on your feet."

She nodded "So what did you really do for spring break. I'm sure your life is not boring."

"You're right, it's not." He said casually. He looked like he was not in the mood of explaining "Don't you have class?"

Sakura grinned, she could not control her expressions "Yes, it's gym. One of the most useless school activities. I don't see how climbing a rope is going to help me in the real world."

He simply kept the grin on his face and his eyes fixed on her.

Mr. Li was not the type of man who favored students but he did appreciate her company more than he did of any other person in the whole school. All of the staff members were much older than he was and none of them really appreciated his teaching methods. He often found himself drinking coffee alone in the teacher's lounge. Sakura was an enigma, an innocent beauty drawn to him a moth to light. She had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. He could tell that under her uniform was a gorgeous body that complimented her gorgeous face. He had grown accustomed to her. Since he started, she was the only person who really spoke to him. Damn it! His thoughts were inappropriate and sinful especially considering the fact that Mr. Li was a married man.

She left his classroom fifteen minutes later. She left behind her alluring sent. It drove him crazy. How could he let a 16 year old make him feel that way? He tried to make sense of it all with no answers.

In the girls locker room, Sakura was buttoned the last button of her school shirt. The weather had suddenly changed. It was raining heavily outside. She wondered how she was going to get home with no umbrella. Tomoyo was going shopping with her mother after school so she could not ask her and all of her other friends took a different route home. She sat on a bench while Tomoyo stood next to her open locker.

"Why you were late for gym was Mr. Li's speech that long." Tomoyo said chuckling "I can't believe you like him. He's so old."

Tomoyo bit her lower lip "I'm sure he's not really old. He's charming." Sakura said defensively "Urgh, I can't stand high school boys. They are so immature." Sakura looked like she was going to throw up.

Tomoyo shook her head "When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade."

Sakura shrugged "I don't think I've ever really wanted a high school boyfriend."

"Like Li even thinks about you in that way." Tomoyo threw a towel at Sakura.

Sakura beamed "Sometimes I think he does."

Tomoyo sat next to Sakura and whispered, "If he asked you to do it with him, would you?"

Sakura nearly squealed. Her face was bright red. She was startled at Tomoyo's racy question "I'm not telling you that." Sakura concealed the truth which was 'YES!'. She shook her head "I don't like him in a sexual way."

"You mean you don't even wonder what size of his you know what?"

Sakura folded her arms over her chest "I don't, I just…I really love him?"

Tomoyo rolled her eyes "It's those books you read. Right now love…love is not real."

Sakura simply brushed her statement off.

A few girls walked into the room. They went to their lockers and engaged in a conversation. They spoke so loud that Sakura and Tomoyo could not help over hear.

"So, tomorrow night is that night." One said.

"Yeah, the night we finally do it. I mean we've fucked but that was before I liked him."

The other giggled.

"_I must be the only one."_ Sakura thought _"But…it just doesn't seem right to do it just for the sake of doing it." _

The next day after school Sakura started her way home. She started her way out in the rain. Her initial plan was to run to run as fast as she possible could. She put her bag over her head. She stepped into puddles and stepped into mud. The raid poured progressively. She reached a zebra crossing when a car pulled up her direction. It was a black BMW. She shuddered believing it was strange men trying to give her a ride home. She took a step back when the windows slid down. Mr. Li's face popped out the window.

"Need a ride?" He said almost shouting.

She nodded hard walking around the car to the passenger seat. She got in and closed the door. As she fastened her seatbelt, he looked at her amazed "What are you doing all alone in the rain."

"Going home." She said simply trying to fix her damp hair "Sorry about your…." She glanced around noticing the cars interior "leather seats, holy shit Mr. Li, you how much are they paying you."

He started the engine "Not a lot. Part of my inheritance."

He eyes nearly popped out. She tried to be calm and sophisticated in her temperament. "So, uh…if you don't mind me asking, I don't mean to prod but…what's your first name."

He looked at her from the corner of his eye then back at the road "Syaoran."

She smiled "Syaoran…I like that." When she realized that she was speaking aloud, she covered her mouth "I'm sorry." She flushed timidly.

He looked at her from the corner of his eyes trying to hide the tinge of pink that had appeared in his cheeks "Do you mind if we stop at my place first, it's not far from here?"

"Sure." She said absently "So are you married?"

He started to feel hot "Uh…." He pondered "Yes."

She nodded "Alright. Is she at home?"

"No, she is a university student in Hong Kong. She's studying psychology."

"Do you love her; I've noticed that you don't wear a wedding ring. You seem to know a lot about love."

He kept his eyes fixed on the road "You sure ask a lot of questions. How come you never ask questions in class?"

"I usually agree with you." She confessed "And I understand."

He waited for a car to pass then he turned left "I don't know that much, I just like making people believe I do. The thing with my wife and I is, we were arranged to be married. I could not dispute. Her name is Meilin, I've known her all my life yet…" he paused "I don't…I don't understand her."

"It's normal for men not to understand women." She sounded almost happy at the sound of the news. She didn't mean to. She could already see that he did not love his wife.

He nodded "Sure."

"You don't love her." She said confidently and he, knowing it was the truth, did not argue.

He took a deep breath as beads of sweat came down his face,

She sighed "How could you just live with her without feeling love. I mean you kiss her all the tine and make love to her. Don't you feel bad?" she knew how nosy she was being but she had to have this man, he was a must.

He raised his shoulders tightening the grip around the staring wheel. "It's easier to have sex with someone than it is to love them…you'll understand when you're much older."

"But you are not that old…are you?"

He shook his head looking at her now "I'm 22. I was force to grow up very quickly. I graduated from high school when I was sixteen, went to university where I graduated at 20, and then I got married. Now I'm teaching. We're here…"

He lived in what Sakura could only describe as a 'fancy apartment for rich people'. So many questions were wedged like why was he teaching if he was flipping rich? Why was did he have to be married?

"You can wait in or if you want, you can get all dried up and I'll drive you back home afterwards." He was aware that he sounded like one of those men who were looking for a 'good time' with a younger woman but his intentions were good…honestly.

"I come with you."

He opened the door for her and led her to the reception area. In his apartment, he pointed his eyes to the coat hanger "You can hang your blazer.

Now her eyes were on his apartment "Wow." It was simple yet striking. There was contemporizing art on the wall. She slowly took off her coat.

"I'll get you something to wear and you can go to the laundry room and but your drench clothes in the dryer.

"Thank you. You've got a wonderful home." Her cheeks turned red.

"Thanks…uh Sakura…" he scratched the back of his ear "You wouldn't regard all this as sexual harassment."

"No."

They locked each other in a long gaze before they pulled away. He realized that her shirt was wet therefore, it was transparent. It exposed the pink bra she wore underneath her shirt. He tried to keep his thoughts together but knew that he had stared long enough. Sure enough he caught her staring.

"Typical guy." She told him

He turned bright red "I'm sorry, it's inappropriate. I mean…you're sixteen…this is fucked up…I'm fucked up…I'm sorry."

He shoulders rose "I don't mind, no really."

Her statement did not pacify him. He hit himself mentally for being so stupid. He walked past her "I'll get you a shirt and a few towels."

He handed them to her then pointed her to the bathroom where she would change. She thanked him once more and ambled her way to the bathroom. While she was in the bathroom, Syaoran took off his olive jacket and his tie. He took off his shoes and turned on the heater.

"I'm done, where is the laundry room?"

The sight that stood before him shocked Syaoran. He could not find the right words to tell her. A part of him liked the view yet another part hated him for liking it. She wore his white t-shirt and that was it. He could see a pair of white panties and she was not wearing a bra.

"Sak..uh…." he stuttered "You forgot to wear pants." He stared at her long smooth legs.

"You didn't give me any pants so I thought…" she paused "You said the laundry room is this side…right."

He nodded bright red.

"Jeez, you're acting like you've never seen a naked woman before. Doesn't your wife treat you?" She turned around and he noticed her exposed bum cheeks.

He gulped "Well um…no and she's shy." Meilin would never walk around like that in his presence. She was insecure about her body.

She turned her head "Oh." Sakura walked to the laundry room.

While she was gone, he looked for a towel. When she came back, he approached her and wrapped the towel around her waist "I think it's better if you wear this around your waist. You are distracting me. Remember, I'm your teacher and I'm 6 years older than you. It's inappropriate."

She wrapped the towel around her waist "Alright, but I'm not as immature as other girls my age. I swear."

He chuckled "I'm sure it's not a long time since you stopped wearing your training bra."

She tilted her head on one side "Ha, very funny." She said dryly.

"I don't need you treating me like a child. My father already does that 24/7."

He was smiling "Good to know." There was a loud sound of thunder. Syaoran looked at the window. "Looks like the weather is getting worse. Can I get you something to drink, coffee maybe?"

She looked at him, her eyes half closed "Sure. Can I spend the night."

Syaoran's eyebrows rose, he ran his fingers through his hair "What am I going to do with you." He sighed "Uh…why."

"Because this is a once in a lifetime opportunity."

"What is?"

"I'll show you, after we eat. Let me just call my Dad, I'll tell him I'm sleeping at Tomoyo's. He'll understand."

While Sakura spoke to her father, Syaoran prepared them hot chocolate with marsh mellows. He settled them on the coffee table in the living room. Sakura came back and sat next to him.

"He says it's cool."

"You know Sakura, I always thought of you as shy and….quiet. You've proved me wrong."

Sakura kept her vision fixed on him. She could not dispute. He picked up the mug from the table and handed it to her "Careful, it's hot."

"Thanks." She took a sip "Yum." She took another sip "So do plan to keep teaching, I mean is it really your courier choice."

"It's just for now. What I really love is painting, see all these pictures on the wall are by me."

She looked at them astonished "No shit!"

He laughed at her vulgar language "Yes, I'll just work for my father's company. It's expected."

"So you always do what people say?" she shifted closer to him turning her body his direction "Your twenty-two. I mean I can't wait to be eighteen."

"It's not that easy."

She looked around once more "Have you ever painted a nude model."

Syaoran nearly choked on his hot chocolate "Uh….no…"

"You should ask me when you need one. I wouldn't mind."

Syaoran rolled his eyes. Sakura was becoming overbearing. His body was hot and he was having trouble playing it cool.

"Are you a virgin?" he decided to be frank.

She nodded "Yes." She placed a hand on his thigh. He looked down at her hand.

"Are you always like this with guys or…."

She shook her head "Never, they wish. I could never ask any other guys these kind of questions except for you. High school guys bore me."

He felt his heart beating in his throat "Why me?"

She put her mug on the table "I really like you." She said softly "I think I love you."

Syaoran nearly fell off the couch. "You don't know what you are saying."

"I mean it. You are kind and intelligent. I like it when you at me, I like the way you are to me. I think about you Syaoran, all the time. Sometimes I can't even sleep. Have you ever thought about me, be hones."

"Uh…yes. But not in a sexual way…more like…" he cleared his throat "Um…I think of you…I like you but." He paused "I'm married."

She nodded "I know that but we can make it work. You don't love her, I can tell. Sometimes when you look at me, it feels like I've died and gone up to heaven."

He looked at her, he's heart was aching for every part of her but he had to be discreet. She leaned closer to his face and kissed him on the lips. It was a short kiss and she gently pulled away "I'm not messing with you. I feel so much for you."

He was silent. The feeling of her lips was sensational but he could not ask for more. She moved off the couch.

"Can I see your DVD collection?" She asked pointing at a shelf, abruptly changing the topic.

"Yeah." He nodded absently.

She browsed through his collection while he watched her.

"All these movies are old."

He gulped "Uh, yeah."

"Do you have anything from this century?" she teased "Other than…" she giggled "porn."

Syaoran's face turned bright red. He hurried over to her and took the DVDs away from her hands. "You…do you mind."

"I understand. You're away from your wife, you get horny. Big deal. "

He put them aside "Uh…Sakura…"

"If it makes you feel better, I've seen it before. Just for the experience. It's not really my thing. I think the more you watch people having sex, the less you end up doing it."

He sighed embarrassed "Are you saying to…" he gulped "Want to do it?"

She held his hand "Well yeah." She dropped the towel on the floor.

He looked into her eyes. His hand went up to her face and he touched her cheek "You are sucking the sanity out of me. You will be the end of me."

She smirked.

"I want you but…." Sakura cut him off when she grasped his mouth with hers. She pressed her lips against his while he responded vigorously. He wrapped his hands around her slim waist. Gentle would be a harsh way to describe the acquaintance of their kiss. It was rough yet not hasty. Their tongues met in a heated battle, clashing frantically. Electricity flashed through their veins. It was hard to see how Sakura could be inexperience. She snaked her arms around his neck groaning in between the kiss. They stopped to take in some air.

"Wow…."he said amazed, it was the most remarkable kiss he had ever experienced.

She looked into his eyes and stroked his hair "You are a wonderful man."

She reached for his hand and held it and he held hers back. They hands were clasped tightly. She started walking and he followed "Is this the way to your bedroom?" she asked.

Syaoran flushed "Yeah."

When they reached his room, she let his hand go. He followed her then stopped as he watched her climb on top of the bed. She took the t-shirt off then lay on the bed. Her hair auburn hair curled temptingly around her face. Her legs were slightly apart. He took note of her perfect breasts. Not too big yet not too small. They looked delicate and untouched. Her rosy nipples made him shudder. His eyes hovered over her flat tummy and the cute pair of panties she was wearing. They were white with a tiny ribbon.

"Take off your clothes." She said looking at him.

Like an obedient child, Syaoran took off everything but his navy blue boxers. She watched him anxiously. He's skin was flawlessly tan. He exposed his tight abs and biceps.

He ambled loser to the bed.

"I want you to do what you please with me. Take me." She asked him.

He climbed on top of her, groping her lips. They were once again engaged in a passionate kiss. He kissed her cheek, her neck and gently nibbled on her ear. As he embraced her under his ministration, she snaked her hands around his body allowing both of her hands to meet on back. He planted soft butterfly kisses of her neck that made her giggle. His kisses traveled up to her neck. Sakura moaned shamelessly.

He withdrew his upper body. His legs were on both sides of her hips. He found himself a slave to passion. He pressed his lips against the river of her breasts. Then he cupped his hand around her breast. His fingers stroked her rosy nipples. She groaned "Syaoran…"

He groped her nipple with his mouth. He sucked hard on her nipples while rubbing her other breast. Then after that, he attended her other breast. His left her breasts and kissed her all the way down her stomach until a barrier known as panties topped him. Gently took them off, sliding them down her slender legs. Now she was naked. He ran his hand through her soft curls, teasing her. She parted her legs further. He rubbed her clitoris gently. Sakura panted. Her heart beat increased and lost control of her now heavy breathing.

He kissed her lips while his hand massages her now swollen clitoris. He could feel the fluids that flowed from her vagina coat his finger. He's penis was erect and he thought he was going to explode.

"Syaoran…uh…" she gasped for air.

He skid a finger into her opening. Then another. She arched her back and moved her hips. He continued this act until she reached her first orgasm. She yelped, her scream nearly tearing her throat. Now she was even more wet. He moved up on to of her body and kissed her mouth once more nibbling on her lower lip.

Sakura could not take it; she wanted his erection inside of her. He gently stoke her hair as her breathing slowly returned to normal.

"I want us to be one…make love to me." She pleaded.

He reached for a condom from the drawer by the bedside table. He tore it with his teeth and slipped it on.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." she said calmly.

"Aren't you scared."

She shook her head "No."

He gently slid his erection into her moist opening. She shuddered when his cock was in contact with her body. He slowly entered her. When he reached her barrier, he looked into her eyes. She nodded assuring him. After the assurance, he went for the kill. She closed her eyes. He blood rushed through her vein and there was a little bit of pain. Syaoran stopped moving

"Sorry…"

She smiled past the pain "Carry on."

He moved gently inside of her. When she could no longer feel the pain, she whispered "faster." He increased his pace until their bodies were slapping dynamically against each other. Their breathing accelerated and their muscles were tense. She could feel it coming, her orgasm.

"Harder…oh Syaoran." She said in between each breath. He was no better. He's breathing seemed to be faster than hers.

Finally, she reached her orgasm, he toes curled up and the tension was released. It was replaced my waves of pleasure. He writhed on top of her until reached his peak.

"Sakura." He called out her name.

He moved on from on top of her "that was amazing." He said his body drenched in sweat.

Sakura leaned her head on his chest and muttered, "I liked this. I really like you."

He stroked her hair and kissed forehead "me too."

Sakura smiled. She could sense the honesty in his tone but she had to speculate first "And you are not just saying that because we've just made love."

He shook his head "No."

He stroked her hair taking in the scent of her perfume "You are so interested in knowing things about me but you never talk about yourself."

She rested her arm on his chest "There is not much to say. My mother died when I was very young, I barely remember her, but….I still miss her. My father is a professor at Tokyo U. He's alright except he never wants me to go out. He wants me to stay home all the time."

"You're lucky; my parents were not that caring."

"So what does all this mean?"

He shrugged "I don't know but…I want to be around you all the time. Even at school when you twirl my direction in your mini skirt." He sniggered "You are the most interesting woman I have ever known."

"Me too. I'm sorry about your sheets."

He laughed "No problem."

"I know this is out of context and most guys freak out when girls ask them this but do you have kids."

"No."

She smiled "Great."

The next day in literature class, when Syaoran saw her enter his cheeks turned crimson. Beads of sweat tumbled down his face as he remembered making love to her. He turned his face quickly; he felt like everyone could see what was really going on.

"Morning Sakura."

Sakura smiled at him as she would on any other day. When the class was full he sat on the table.

"Right, please turn to um…."he looked up as Sakura quickly then gulped "Page 23."

The class did as he asked of them.

"Did anyone read the poem and if you have can you please stand up and explain it to the rest of the class."

No one raised their hand up. Syaoran sighed "Alright, I'll just have to choose someone."

He looked at Sakura "Miss Kinomoto, why don't you humor us."

Sakura's eyes went to both sides of the room. She could not understand why he was suddenly picking on her. He knew very well that she did not do her homework because she was busy having sex with him.

"Ugh…I haven't even read it." She said nervously feeling annoyed.

"Explain it anyway." He said in a stern tone.

"That's not fair." She argued.

"I don't care if it's fair." He told her.

Sakura gnashed her teeth. She kept quiet, refusing to say a word. It was then he finally left her alone.

She needed to talk to him, fast. She found him in the parking lot after school. He walked up to his car and she followed him.

"Why did you humiliate me?" she asked him.

He narrowed his eyes to her "Because I don't know how else to treat you. I don't want to be too nice and yet…" he paused and said in whisper, "I don't want this to end before it has started. I need you Sakura." He confessed. There was something sincere about him that she could not help but forgive him.

"I can't come over today." She folded her arms over her chest "My father wants me home. I have to cook and my brother is coming to visit."

Syaoran nodded "It's alright."

…………………

A/N: R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**The good girl**

**Wednesday night**

"Sakura? Are you still there…I just thought…I've been thinking about you…how are you." He said nervously. It was the first time he had ever called a girl he had feelings for in the middle of the night. Growing up, he attended all boys' schools and spent the holidays in the company of his sisters and Meilin. He did not know of infatuation and he did not think he was capable of being so impulsive—until now. "I couldn't sleep; I wish you were right here with me. Now that I know what it's like to be with you—though it was only one night, I don't see how I can ever sleep without hearing the sound of your voice."

Sakura hugged her pillow. She could not help but smile as he told her all this, the feeling was mutual. She turned on her bedside lamp. "I can't stop thinking about you too, I'm sorry about this afternoon, I shouldn't have acted the way I did."

"I understand, it's just, I don't know how to be around you with everyone watching. I tried so hard to convince myself that if I'm mean to you they won't suspect a thing. I hate being mean to you."

She smiled "Really? I always thought you enjoyed it." She said jokingly.

"No…"

They spoke the whole night, at times they would both keep quiet and listen to the others breathing. Finally, they both hung up.

He stared up at the ceiling of his apartment. His apartment reminded him of his wife since she was the one who chose it for him. She decorated and bought the furniture—with almost all the money in his account. Then it hit him, he was cheating on her. He was having an affair with someone he did not really know. Meilin loved him, she was crazy about him—if she found out, there was no telling what she would do.__

**Thursday afternoon in the school library**__

"Should I tell her?" Sakura asked herself secretly looking at her best friend on the other side of the table. She shifted her eyes back to the pages of her text book and thought "_No…she'll probably think I'm a slut. I can't have my best friend thinking I'm a slut." _Her choice was justifiable, she concluded. After all this was Tomoyo. Tomoyo did not hesitate to accuse other girls of being promiscuous.  
"Look at Georgina, she's such a slut. Have you seen the length of her skirt? She might as well wear panties to school."  
_"I can't stand Mischa, she's such a slut. She flirts with everything that isn't female."  
or  
"That Lily, what a slut. How could she date two guys at the same time—the two guys I have a crush no."_

Sakura imagined that Tomoyo will react the same if she found out that Sakura slept with Mr. Li. She would pretend to be shocked and pretend to understand but inside she would think _"I can't believe my best friend is the biggest slut in school."_

"Why are you so quiet today?" Tomoyo asked looking at Sakura from the other side of the table.

Sakura slightly raised her shoulders. She played with her maroon tie then smiled "What do you mean I'm quiet?"

"You always have something to say."

Sakura smiled then rested her hands underneath her chin "Oh, I just have a lot on my mind with the exams and all."

Tomoyo rolled her eyes "Exams are in two months."

Sakura nervously giggled "So um, did you practice the song we are singing for assembly next week. Choir is really taking up my time." She was trying her best to change the direction of the conversation.

Tomoyo nodded "Yeah, I'm worried about my voice, I mean..." while Tomoyo went on, Sakura's mind unintentionally wandered somewhere else. In her mind she wondered what Syaoran was up to. Did he have a class? Or was he lazing around in the teachers' lounge. Oh how much she couldn't wait to see him again. She could not wait to hear the sound of his voice.

She flushed almost drooling on her text book.

"Why are you blushing?" Tomoyo said shaking Sakura.

Sakura shook her head coyly "Um, nothing."

**Syaoran's apartment, Thursday night**

It was late in the evening when Eriol visited Syaoran. It had been almost a week since the two friends spoke. Syaoran took out two bottles of beer from his fridge and handed one bottle to Eriol. He settled on the couch opposite Eriol while the television flashed images in the background. Eriol was a psychiatrist. He had been practicing professionally for almost a year now. Surely he would have a piece of sensible advice for Syaoran. Guilt had taken over him like a plague. It was the first and last thing on his mind—he had been an unfaithful husband. The worst part of it all is that he wanted to continue his relationship with the teenage girl. He wanted her so much he thought he was going to explode if he no longer had her around. How was he to go on when he knew the taste of absolute pleasure and satisfaction? He could not go back to living a life where there was no sense of hope or fulfilment.

"I need your advice." He started tempted to bite his nails. "I don't know what to do." He said frantic "I am a bad person and….Eriol I don't know…."

"Relax, you sound confused." Eriol said trying to sound consoling to his friend. Suddenly he chuckled, there was nothing more hilarious than seeing a man like Syaoran acting like he just lost his mind "Dude, what did you do…litter." He sniggered

Syaoran sighed "I'm cheating on Meilin." He confessed.

Eriol could not believe his ears. Syaoran? A cheater? "You wh…what?"

Syaoran hid his hands in his face then looked up "I'm cheating on her. Every now and then I feel guilty but to be honest, I want to do it again. Not because I enjoy cheating on her but because I really like this other woman."

Eriol scrutinised Syaoran with his eyes "I'm your only friend. You must tell me the details."

Syaoran turned his face aside "Her name is Sakura—beautiful name for a beautiful girl. She's one of my students." He swallowed hard.

Eriol's eyebrows rose "A student. You seduced a student? How old is she."

"She's sixteen. I did not seduce her; it was more like she seduced me. We were at my apartment and the next thing I know she's half naked on my bed asking me to sleep with her.

Eriol chuckled "Wait…what was she doing at your apartment in the first place?"

"I invited her in, it was raining. I was giving her a ride back home." Syaoran said as though it was nothing.

"Then why didn't you take her straight home. You were actually seducing her without knowing it. I'm sure you wanted her before you slept with her."

Syaoran could not dispute, it was the truth."

"So what do I do?"

Eriol shook his head feeling disappointed in his friend "Meilin is your wife. You have known her all your life. Are you really willing to throw away what you two have for someone you barely know?"

"Meilin and I don't have anything. As a sister, I love her. As a wife I despise her. She always wants to control me. That's why I moved here, to get away from her." Syaoran shifted closer to the edge of his seat. "Don't pretend not to know, it's no secret. I do not love her. Our marriage was arranged and if I didn't marry her, I wasn't going to inherit anything from my father."

Eriol judged Syaoran with his intense blue eyes "whatever helps you sleep at night."

Syaoran ran his hand through his hair. "But you don't understand. I feel more for Sakura than I do for her. I've never liked a woman in that way. Meilin must have everything her way. She does not act like she is my wife. If I want sex—which by the way is not all that great with her—I have to do her favours like buy her flowers of do the dishes. She's like a fuck'n prostitute."Syaoran said now irritated. He did not want to be wrong in this matter.

"It doesn't matter. The right thing for you to do would be to break up with this girl. She's young and is excited by the idea of an older man. She'll get over it. But Meilin probably won't. Tell this girl face to face and whatever you do, don't call her."

Syaoran surrendered. His facial features softened as he tried to consume the advice. He shook his head agreeably. Tomorrow, he was to break up with Sakura. Not because he wanted to but because it was the right thing to do.

**The Kinomoto home, Thursday night**

Sakura sat in front of the television screen ready to watch new episodes of her favourite teen drama series. She was disappointed that she did not speak to Syaoran today. His phone was off and he did not call. She did not realise how hectic her life was. She had to cancel her visit because she had cheerleading practice and choir practice the next day. She convinced herself that he was busy man who needed his space.

"Sakura." Her father said in a stern tone. "Turn off the television." He commanded.

"But…Dad…its new episodes." She said defensively.

"I don't care, when were you going to tell me about this?" he asked holding a piece of paper up. It was the same piece of paper with the big red D on the side that she forgot to discard.

She turned off the TV "Daddy, it's only one D." she said softly "I'll make up for it, I promise."

"Honey bun, I know it's not your fault." He said to her his brown eyes softening "This teacher of yours must be insane. I read your paper, this is excellent work. What does this man know about literature, I mean really."

Sakura gently rose her shoulders "He's a teacher, I'm guessing he knows a lot. I was way off…I made up a lot of things."

"Is that what he told you?" Fudjitaka chuckled sarcastically. "They are no spelling errors or grammatical errors; I honestly don't see the problem. You know what; I'm coming to your school tomorrow to discuss this."

"No!" Sakura said nearly falling off the couch. "You can't. Daddy, it is just a D, I'm cool with it. I'll do better next time."

Her father shook his head "Tomorrow afternoon, I need you to be there." And with those words her father left the room.

_"Talk about invasion of privacy, how he dare go through my bag without my permission? I wish he respected me more. Now I have to be in the same room with him and Syaoran. I'll be like a prostitute in church. I just know that he is going to embarrass me."_

**Friday afternoon, in Syaoran's class-room**

Just as she had suspected, he embarrassed her. He practically pulled her into Syaoran's class room and started with "I'd like to discuss my daughter's performance."

Syaoran's eyebrows gently rose, he looked at Sakura then back at her father.

"Have a seat." Syaoran said professionally.

Sakura made a face that told him that she did not want to be there.

Her father paused to look at Syaoran "You look awfully too young to be a high school teacher. What, kids are teaching kids now?"

Sakura purposely hit her forehead lightly and shook her head.

Syaoran cleared his throat, he was used to this "Yes, but I am very qualified."

Sakura's father did not seem convinced "Now about this grade, I don't understand why you gave her a D. She's an incredibly smart girl. Her last teacher said it so himself."

"_Oh boy."_ Sakura thought.

"And a good student and good natured person. Right honey bun?" he looked at her "I don't know what would inspire you to unfairly mark her paper."

"I did not unfairly mark her paper and I will not change it. It is unfair for the other students who got similar marks for writing the same thing. Sakura did not follow instructions."

"Yes, I absolutely agree, let's go Dad."

He looked at her as though he was suddenly disappointed. "Will this affect her marks in anyway?"

"It only counts five percent." Syaoran said pretending to read a document from the table.

"You could have just asked me that." Sakura mumbled.

He looked at her once more then back at Syaoran "Well thank you…I'll make sure she makes up for it."

On the ride back home, Sakura pouted as she stared furiously at the road ahead.

"Put on your seat belt honey bun." Her father said.

Sakura pretended not to listen.

"Now that teacher of yours is something else. He's much too young to what he's doing. He looks your age. Your school had sure lowered its standards this year." Fudjitaka was only saying this because he lost his last job a few months earlier because he was replaced by a younger lecturer. It took him almost a month to find a new job.

Sakura turned her face aside. Now she had her arms over her chest. "How could you embarrass me like that?"

Fujitaka chuckled not quiet understanding what she meant by "embarrass". He shook his head "Honey when you are much older, you will understand that you can't always get to the top on your own. It's important to have people who care about you…"

"This was so unnecessary." She hissed glaring at him.

She left him speechless. It was moments like these when he wished that her mother was around. What was he to do when everything he did for her or said to her was wrong? He did not want to let her go. After high school she would move out…and what next…he would be alone.

**Saturday afternoon**

she ran swiftly past the rain to his apartment. Why does it keep raining? The wind blew her drenched hair as she made her way into the building. Her make-up had been washed away and her mini denim skirt didn't do much to keep her warm. She went up to the reception and after that was settled, she walked into the elevator. Anticipation blossomed in her veins. She can only imagine the look on his face when he sees that she had decided to give him a surprise visit. She giggled in the elevator holding unto her drenched baby blue jacket.

She rang the door bell—he answered, the expression on his face nearly killed her. He did not appear too happy to see her. In fact it looked as though she was the last person she wanted to see.

"Hi…" she said sadly as the smile on her face faded "Am I interrupting you?"

He shook his head "Kinomoto, we need to talk." He started.

She did not like this; he was calling her by her last name. She slowly walked in as he closed the door behind her. He signalled her to the couch where she coyly sat with her hands on her lap. She awkwardly pushed a bang of her auburn hair behind her ear. Her body shivered, not because she was cold but because she was afraid.

"It's about us." He remained standing. He looked down upon her as though he was talking to a child.  
"We…what he have…" he stuttered unable to find the right words. He ran his hand through his messy chocolate locks. Suddenly it hit him, and he did not want to break the news to her anymore—she had tears in her alluring emerald eyes.

"Why are you crying?" he asked "I haven't said anything."

She gently raised her shoulder then slowly forced them to descend "I'm not crying."

"_Damn it!!"_ He thought, why did she have to pull that kind of move. Maybe she knew that he was no good around crying women and usually he would give into them.

"Please don't do that!" he pleaded watching her try her best to swallow the tears back.

He shook his head "You are…you are such a big baby."

His words hit a nerve, why the hell did he have to tell her that. It was as though he was telling her that her efforts to appear mature to him were a flop.

"I'm not crying—I haven't cried since I was…" she paused then randomly added "This is about my father right. I know, he's always like that but I swear you won't see him again. He went on about how young you are and how kids are teaching kids these days." She clenched her teeth "Uh, I wish he was like other Dads."

He watched her go on and a smile automatically appeared on his face and his eyes smiled. He liked it that she would get so talkative when she was nervous. Suddenly he remembered, he was not supposed to be admiring her, he was supposed to be ending their relationship.

"I'm sorry for what I'm about to tell you. It's not easy for me." He warned her.

"What is it?" she asked looking desperately into his eyes.

"Why did you sleep with me?"

Sakura was quiet for more than a minute, her initial answer was that she loved him but she had a feeling that it was not the answer he was looking for.

"Just tell me the truth. You gave me your virginity—do you realise that?"

She nodded "I do and I wanted it to be you because you are the most incredible man I've ever known and…well you're a man not some teenage boy. How would you have seen me as more than a student if I played it safe? You would have pushed me away. Guys your age are not into going steady and going to stupid high school proms. I like you and I wanted you to like me too."

He could not believe it—that was her reason. He liked her long before she seduced him. "We have to end this, I'm married Sakura. I don't think you understand me when I say that. You deserve more than me. You are someone any man would be lucky to have. I can't do this to my wife and I can't do this to you."

She was silent in her disposition and her eyes were not flooding in tears.

"Do you understand?" he asked her crouching to her level. "I wish things were different."

She plastered a smile "So do I."

She stood up the pulled her skirt down. They had an awkward moment where they both looked at each other. She turned her face away "I guess I better leave." She picked up her baby blue jacket from the couch.

"It's raining outside. I'll drop you off."

She shook her head despondently. "You shouldn't even be giving me such an offer."

She opened the front door and walked out. The minute she was gone, he punched the wall almost ready to shed tears. Losing her was like losing a piece of him. She was the closest he had been to love and affection. Now the adventure was over.

Suddenly his cell phone rang. He answered the call "What is it Meilin?" he asked bitterly.

"Relax Syaoran, are you PMSing again?"she chuckled on the other side of the line "You are such a loser…anyway, you're my loser. I love you babe."

He rolled his eyes, how much longer will he be able to take this woman and her brainless statements. She obviously did not respect him or care about his feeling.

"Yeah…" he said.

From there on she went on about her problems. She spoke of her studies and her lectures and her new apartment. Syaoran sighed "Ugh…" he accidently let it slip.

"What is it? Am I boring you babe?"

The truth was that she was, he was not certain of how much longer he will be able to tolerate her. It was a good thing they did not live together. One day they were going to live together. She would finish her studies and they would have to start a family—because it was expected. Could he really go on accepting that it was his destiny…he needed her…Sakura…or else…

he was going to lose his mind.

"I have to go." He hung up running outside his apartment not even bothering to close the front door. The rain had stopped pouring. He hurried down the stair case and stepped into puddles. He knew that she would be sitting by on a bench by the bus stop.

He saw her from a distance before he ran across a busy road. She sat quietly on the bench. "Sakura!" he yelled her name.

She slowly turned around, her mouth slowly opening. She stood up and the next thing she could recollect, his arms were tightly clasped around her. He held her for what felt like the longest time. He whispered in her ears "I want you Sakura…I need you…."

"Why?" she asked him, her voice was gentle. He sensed that he hurt her,

He closed his eyes… "Because you keep me grounded, you make me happy. I shouldn't have said what I did."

She kept her vision fixed on him.

He let her go and looked at her "I want it all…if we are going to do this; it has to be done the right way."

"Right way?"

He nodded "You don't need to pull your skirt up so that I can notice you—you look beautiful all the time. You don't need to try to act mature or prove that you are to me. I want you to be yourself around me. We are going to start all over again, we are going to have a real date, first dinner and a movie. I want to get to know you better Sakura. I don't just want a physical relationship with you. I want it all."

She nodded her cheeks turning bright red.

**To be continued.**

A/N: Reviews please.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Good Girl  
Chapter 2**

"She's won't stop crying and screaming."

"What happened?"

"I think she broke her leg…some guy said she broke her thigh but I'm pretty sure it's her leg."

"When did this happen?"

"During cheerleading practice, ouch. Poor Sakura."

Syaoran was behind his desk when he heard the two girls talking outside of the principal's office. He was calm and indifferent until he heard the name attached to the incident. He walked up to the two girls as his heart thumped at the possibility that Sakura was in pain. He shamefacedly put his hands in his pockets "Hello girls, what's this I hear about someone breaking their leg." He didn't know how else to phrase the question, what he meant to ask them is if Sakura was alright.

They both looked at him, surprised that he had overheard their conversation. They were not expecting him to be concerned.

"Kinomoto Sakura broke her leg; they took her to the hospital. She looked horrified, Sir."

Syaoran nodded "I see…um…thank you." He turned his aside and slowly walked away.

Why was he only finding out about this now? He wished he was there for her. He wondered how she was. The anxiety was unbearable so he did the only thing that would ease his nerves.

After school was over, he drove to the Sakura's house. He parked on the side of the road and pondered for roughly fifteen minutes on whether he should visit her or not. What would be his excuse and what if her father is there? He took out his cell-phone and dialled her number and still—no answer. He wrapped his fingers into a fist and took a deep breath _"Come on Syaoran, you can do_ _this."_ He got out of his car and started his way towards the house.

He rang the door bell before quickly fixing his tie. A man answered the door. He was eating from a box of Cereal. His dark eyes gazed upon Syaoran before he said, with food in his mouth "And who are you suppose to be?"

Syaoran cleared his throat. This must have been the wrong house. He looked at the house number then looked at the man. His immediate impression of the man staring at him was that he lacked manners.

"Can I help you?" the man asked swallowing down his food. He spoke to Syaoran as though he was talking to a child.

"Is this the Kinomoto residence?" Syaoran asked sheepishly.

The man nodded "Uha."

"Is Kinomoto Sakura present?" he tried to sound as professional as possible.

"Yeah, she's in. Who are you?"

"I'm her teacher, the principle told me that she was in an accident and asked me to bring her…homework to her."

The man chuckled "You? A teacher? So you're the guy Dad was talking about." He stuffed a hand into the box of cereal "Since when did teachers bring homework to their students?"

Syaoran scratched his ear. He was never a good liar but he knew that in order to be with Sakura, he had to improve his lying skills. "The school wants teachers to be more involved in the lives of their students especially with things like Drug addictions, peer pressure and unplanned pregnancies increasing every year, it is vital that teachers try their best to protect their students. The programme was introduced by Professor James Parker from the University of Stanford and…."

"Fine, I get it." The man said rolling his eyes. "Come in. By the way, I'm Touya, Sakura's older brother. I also attended Tomoeda years ago. Got in a lot of trouble, almost didn't graduate."

Syaoran simply nodded "Where is Sakura?"

"In her bedroom. I'll take you there?"

Syaoran followed Touya. He could not keep his eyes off the pictures of Sakura on the wall. His features softened and he was no longer tense. He could feel that feeling that Sakura left inside of him the last time they spoke.

When they reached Sakura's door, Touya turned to look at Syaoran. "Let me just check to see if she's still accepting visitors."

He opened to door, walked in and closed it behind him.

"Hey you little monster, you have a visitor."

Sakura was reading a novel when she looked up "Visitor? Is Tomoyo back with my school bag?"

Syaoran shook his head "It's your teacher...." he suppressed a chuckle "What a dork."

"What teacher?" Sakura asked worryingly.

"He's about this tall, messy hair—the dude Dad was talking about. The one who is too young to be teaching."

"Oh shit!" Sakura covered her mouth "Don't let him in. I have to fix my hair…ewe, why am I wearing these pyjamas."

Touya rolled his eyes "Does it matter, look he's just a teacher. He's not going to grade you on how you look."

"You wouldn't understand." Sakura said trying to reach for a brush. "If you let him in Touya, I swear I'll never talk to you again."

Touya shook his head "If I didn't know any better sis, I'd say you have a thing for this guy. But that's just me."

Sakura's eyebrows shot up and she forgot what she was looking for "Me! A crush on a teacher? Are you out of your mind?"

"So it is true. You don't need to be ashamed, Dad is still at work. I know how you young teenage girls day dream about older men. I've had a couple of girls your age coming unto me. Take it from me, it's not all that glamorous and you'll eventually get over it." Touya opened the door "Come in."

Sakura looked up at him, he eyes lighting up. She pulled the sheets over her chest and smiled as her dishevelled hair covered most of her face. "Mr. Li, what a surprise." She said in a gentle voice.

"Are you alright?" he asked unable to control the smile on his face.

She nodded "I fractured my ankle. It's no biggie."

"I have to go; Dad wants me to pick up a few groceries." Touya said leaving the room.

Finally they were alone. Syaoran sat on the bed right next to her. "What happened to you, why you weren't answering your phone?"

"It's a funny story." She chuckled "We were building some pyramid and I was supposed to be at the very top. I don't know what happened; I mean I've been doing this all my life. The next thing I know, I had instantly developed a sudden fear of heights. They took me to the hospital and now I've got this awesome pink bandage around my ankle." She coyly looked at him then laughed "I left my bag and everything at school. That's why I wasn't answering any calls."

"I'm just glad you are okay, I was worried and...some girl said you were yelling and screaming."

"Please, I didn't even shed a tear." She said proud of herself.

He paused. He looked at her, unable to say anything more.

Her cheeks turned crimson "Do you have to do that? Stare at me like that." She secretly loved it when he looked at her as though she was the only person that has ever mattered to him.

She closed her arm over his and lightly squeezed it.

"I can't help it. Why did you have to go and injure yourself right before our date?"

She shook her head "You were serious, it was romantic but I don't see it possible. Back then, I didn't want to ruin the moment. In case you have forgotten, you and I are not in a normal relationship. If we go out, we'll surely be caught. This is a small town; everyone is always in each other's business."

He thought for a second "We'll watch the movie at my place, we'll hire a DVD and I'll….order dinner."

She beamed "I'll cook."

"See, it's going to work out." He angled his face to hers and moved in closer for a kiss when she abruptly pulled away.

"Remember, we're starting all over again, you can only kiss me on our second date."

His eyebrows rose "2nd date…."

She nodded.

**First Date, Friday night.******

Sakura rolled her eyes as the images from the television screen flashed across her face. She placed her arms on her lap them shifted. Syaoran was at the edge of his seat. He had finished the pop corn by himself. "Let's watch something else." She whined but it seemed like he was not listening. She didn't think that they would be watching such an old movie about race car drivers. Syaoran was so drawn to it that he did not hear her sigh nor did he hear her request to watch something else. She moved closer to him and shook his shoulder. "Syaoran, can we watch something else?"

He finally turned around "What did you say."

"Can we watch something else?"

One of his eyebrows strategically rose. He cleared his throat "You…you want to see something else."

"Yeah, I mean I'm also into old movies. I've watched Titanic like 10 times but this is boring."

He almost laughed "Kura, Titanic is not old."

Sakura stood up. She stretched her arms and purposely stood in front of the television screen. Syaoran's eyebrow jerked "Babe, please move. I can't see…."

Sakura looked at him "I'm not moving, unless we watch something romantic."

Syaoran heaved a sigh, "Um, after this."

She stood motionless taping her foot.

He watched her and she stared back still taping her foot. Suddenly he smiled taking her off guard "Then I guess I'll just have to make you move."

"What?"

He stood up and carried her over his shoulder. Sakura frowned "That's not fair."

He lay her on the couch "Alright you win, we'll watch something else." He said his arms still around her waist.

She arched her back "I've got a better idea…why don't we…" she grabbed his loose tie pulling him closer to her then she kissed his lips…"just make out instead."

Syaoran's face turned bright red. He took the remote and turned off the television. He was now on top of her as they kissed the night away.

**Saturday morning.**

His gaze lingered on her, it was almost mid day and she was still sleeping. He had never met a girl like her. They spoke all night long and 3 in the morning she took off her clothes and put on his t-shirt and blue boxers. His boxers could hardly fit her but she somehow managed to keep them from falling. He did not want to wake her up. He loved seeing her in his bed wearing his clothes. He quickly undressed and headed for the bathroom.

Only a few minutes after he was in the shower there was a knock on the door "Syaoran, can I come in?"

"Yeah."

She tried to look past the steam "Need any help?" she sniggered.

"Sure, I just can't reach my back."

She giggled sounding like a naughty little girl "Maybe later. I'm hungry. I'll go grab a bite in the kitchen."

She could hear him sighing in disappointment. "You mean lunch."

"Oh, you're right, it's lunch time?"

She walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. She grabbed a bottle of milk when the kitchen door opened.

"Hi…" A man said looking at her awkwardly.

"Hello." Sakura said hastily and forgetting she was only wearing a t-shirt and underwear. "Are you looking for Syaoran?"

"Am I interrupting something?"

Sakura shook her head "Na, he's in the shower…" Sakura paused, her eyes nearly popped out when she finally realised what she was wearing…it was more like what she was not wearing. She pulled ducked and hid behind the counter. She blushed and said "I'm sorry, I'm such an idiot."

Eriol virtually laughed " I'm Eriol, Syaoran's friend….um…right"

Sakura did not say anything.

"O…kay, this was awkward. I'll just go to his room."

Eriol stood outside the bathroom door, he knocked on the door.

"You don't need to knock, why don't you just take off my clothes and come in and join me."

Eriol laughed to himself. "No Syaoran, it Eriol"

Syaoran frowned, what the hell was Eriol doing in his apartment **so early in the morning**. He quickly put on a towel and stood behind the door.

"I can't believe you, you didn't dump her." Eriol said in a half whisper.

"Well…I couldn't."

Then Eriol chuckled "I must give you props though, she's beautiful and…wow, hot!"

"I know right." Syaoran said then finally realising that it didn't feel right having those words coming from Eriol.

"But still, it's wrong but then again I understand. Is she really sixteen?"

"Will you shut up!"

"We're suppose to go golfing today, it's Saturday morning, have you forgotten?"

"I can't make it; I'm spending the day with my girlfriend."

Eriol took off his glasses and cleaned them with a cloth "I can't believe you slept with her again."

"I didn't sleep with her....this time" Syaoran closed the door "Will you just go away." He said in a light-hearted tone.

**Monday**

Early morning when while Tomoyo ate her breakfast, Sakura's Father came over to get documents from her mother. Tomoyo quickly gobbled down her cereal when Sakura's father walked in "Good morning Tomoyo." He said kindly. "Aren't you going to be late for school?"

"Probably." Tomoyo replied.

"Thank you for having Sakura the past few weekends. She told me how you two have a study group and it was your idea."

Tomoyo nearly choked "Sakura hasn't been here since last month."

"That's not what she told me." Fujitaka said in disbelief.

Tomoyo shrugged "Maybe you heard wrong.

]

……………**.After school**

"Hey." Tomoyo said trying to catch up with Sakura straight after school.

Sakura adjusted her satchel bag and turned around. She smiled and stopped walking.

"I'm guessing your ankle is all better now." Tomoyo said looking down at Sakura's feet.

Sakura smiled "Yeah, but it still hurts a little when I walk."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be coming to school at all." Tomoyo chuckled "So where have you been all weekend."

Sakura could feel her heart escalate to her throat "I've been home."

Tomoyo placed her hands on her waist "Oh really, then how come your Dad was asking me if we were studying during the weekend. He said you slept at my house which I don't recall."

Sakura tucked her hair behind her ear "I slept at another friends house and I knew that Dad would not approve."

"Come on Sakura, be honest with me? Was it a guy?" Tomoyo winked.

"It's…a long story." Sakura said sheepishly.

"I've got time." Tomoyo pulled Sakura into a corner. "Tell me, what's going on, why you are suddenly lying to your father?"

Sakura took a deep breath "I'm seeing someone…"

"Really, do I know him?"

Sakura nodded hard "I've been seeing him for nearly three weeks now." She confessed "It's Mr. Li,..please…I know what you think…"

"What, you must be kidding me." Tomoyo interrupted.

Sakura gently raised her shoulders "I'm not. I know he's older than me but it doesn't matter. I love him and…" Sakura was lost for words

Tomoyo's eyebrow was twitching "He's married, he's your teacher. Have you completely lost your mind! I know you don't like high school guys but he's your teacher for heaven's sake."

"I know that! You don't need to repeat it to me!"

"So, have you slept with him?" she asked in a half whisper.

Sakura shook her head "No."

Tomoyo closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Oh my, you have. I know when you're lying. Why can't you just be honest?" Tomoyo roared.

"How the heck am I supposed to be honest when you are yelling at me?" Sakura's clenched her teeth.

"You slept with a guy and you didn't tell me, your best friend." Tomoyo's tone softened. "I can't believe it." She sounded like she was suddenly going to cry.

"It's not like I planned it. When the opportunity came I couldn't let it slide. I really love Syaoran."

"You can say that as many times as you want, I'm not going to believe it. Does he love you?"

Sakura was silent for while. She looked down at the ground "He's falling in love with me."

"Did he tell you he loves you? Is he planning on leaving his wife for you?"

Tears filled Sakura's eyes; she was not affected by what Tomoyo was saying. She felt that she had a better understanding of her relationship with Syaoran, though it was based on pretence she told herself that she could settle with pretence. With him, she could pretend that he was not married and that he was not her teacher. All that mattered was that she was with him. What was making her cry was the fact that Tomoyo was lecturing her and telling her all these things.

"You don't understand." She muttered.

"I'm trying to look out for you, stop crying. I can't believe you gave your virginity to him. Now he's bound to take advantage of the fact that you are so infatuated by him."

"He's not. When we made love…I could tell that he felt something for me. It was special and beautiful."

"What's so beautiful about sleeping with a married man?" Tomoyo barked.

Sakura bit her lower lip. The hot tears ran from her emerald eyes and she did not care to wipe them away. She walked past Tomoyo "This is why I didn't tell you."

…………….**In front of Syaoran's class.**

Sakura leaned against the wall next to the door as more tears came rolling down her face. A few girls walked past her and asked her what was wrong but she refused to say a word. When the bell rang and as the students walked out of the classroom, Sakura looked at the floor, her eyes fixed on the cream tiles that covered the hallway. She did not want anyone else seeing her tears. When everyone was ultimately gone, she walked into the class and closed the door behind her.

"What's the matter?" He asked walking towards her. Why the hell did she have to be so emotional, he loved that she was who she was but hated seeing her drunk with tears. Something inside of him would break and he felt fragile.

She trapped him in her arms and wiped her tears on his shoulder. She could not speak; she wanted to feel the comfort under he's embrace. "Sakura," he whispered.

She pulled away from him and mopped the tears away with her hands. Sniffling, she opened her school bag "I made cookies for you." She said still trying to beat the tears. She took out a yellow container and carefully removed the lid.

"I wanted to properly present them to you but I had no time."

She looked up into his eyes "Please, try one."

He took out one then took a tiny bite out of it then smiled. "You made these?" he asked in disbelief.  
She shed a watery smile.

"Wow these are…."

"You can have them all." She insisted shoving the container in his hands.

"Thanks." He said failing to ignore the tears in her eyes.

"You still haven't told me what happened."

Her vision shifted to the open window "it's Tomoyo, she knows about us and my father knows I wasn't with her all weekend."

Syaoran placed a hand on his hips. "Is she planning on telling?"

Sakura shook her head "Tomoyo wouldn't tell. I know her. I did not tell her because I was afraid of what she would think of me. I didn't think she would understand and I was right, she didn't." Sakura walked over to the window as she continued "She kept reminding me that you are married and she makes it look like you are using me. She doesn't believe your intentions are good." Sakura closed the blinds. She ambled towards his desk and grabbed the keys from his desk "I don't care what she says."

Syaoran did not know what to say, if he told her that he was not using her it would probably sound like he was. No matter how much they pretended that their relationship was 'ordinary' the truth was that it was not and as long as they were together the truth will always be there to haunt them.

Sakura locked the door. He walked up to her "I love you Sakura." He professed. He knew that after telling her, he need not say more. He held her face gently into his hands and slowly closed his eyes. And like a dream, their lips met.

He devoured her taste as the beating of his heart attempted to distract him from his act of affection. As they kissed, her hand moved up to his chest. "Am I making you nervous?" She whispered in the kiss. He shook my head "No, it's more like fear. I don't want to lose this Sakura."

He ran his hands through her hair then gently released her. He gazed long fully into her eyes and flushed coyly.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Panic Struck, they looked at each other.

"I know you're in there, I heard your voice just now!" Syaoran immediately recognised the voice.

"Who is it?" Sakura whispered.

Shifting his gaze away from her, he looked at the door and muttered "My wife."

…………………………. To be continued.

_A/N: thnx every1 whose been reviewing my fic. Keep it up and I promise it will have a happy ending—not a cliff hanger, not a bitter sweet ending, a happy ending. I keep getting in trouble for my endings these days yikes_


	4. Chapter 4

**The Good Girl  
Disclaimer: I do not own ccs**

Syaoran opened the door; his fingers trembled as he twisted the door knob. Meilin looked at him pleased with what she was seeing. How on earth did a woman like her get so lucky to be married to such a gorgeous intelligent man? She threw herself into his arms. "I missed you!" she said. If she had been looking into his face she would have seen the despair in his eyes. She kissed his lips, he refused to kiss her back or close his eyes. But the young lady was used to this. She had always seen him as an introvert who had trouble discussing his feelings or showing affection. His actions did not mean he did not love her, she convinced herself.

"Are you surprised?" she asked excited now holding his wrist.

He scratched the back on his head unable to smile " Aren't you suppose to be in class?" he made it clear that he did not appreciate surprises.

"It's only one week without lectures. I can always catch up."

"Does your mother know that you are here?"

She shook her head "Nah, I wanted to see you. It's been 4 months…."she paused "Why did you lock your door? is this your classroom?"

Syaoran nodded.

"The hallway is packed with girls, why are they so many girls in this school?" she asked scrutiniesing him with her bright eyes.

Syaoran shrugged "I don't know….look….why don't you wait for me by my car and we'll get something to eat."

She smiled "Alright, don't be long. I'll be waiting."

When she was gone Syaoran walked up to his desk "Sakura, you can come out now, she's gone."

Sakura remained still, she could not move. What was she going to do now? What was she supposed to do or feel there and then? She averted her gaze to look at him. He had red lipstick on his lips. She suppressed a gasp.

"Are you okay?"

Was that supposed to be a rhetorical question? It was obvious that she was not. She crawled from under the table and fell into his arms. He automatically settled on the floor and she sat motionless on his lap.

"I didn't know she would be here." He tried to explain.

Sakura looked at him "I know." She said it in a calm clear voice that revealed no hints of hurt or anxiety. "I heard everything."

She shifted allowing her body to face his. "She seems nice."

Syaoran chuckled; it was the funniest thing he had ever heard. He patted Sakura's head "You're only saying that because you don't know her."

Sakura gradually stood up. She ajusted her skirt and fixed her tie. "You two enjoy your meal and I'll see you tomorrow—in class." She said in a pretence content tone. Syaoran did not like it one bit. Did she have to act as if she was alright? He certainly was not.

She stared down at him as he stared back at her looking helpless and desperate all at once. She searched for a glimmer of hope in his eyes "Syao, she's waiting for you." She told him.

He held her wrist, he pulled her down forcing her onto his lap once more "I don't want her, I want you. We can just sneak out; she can wait for me all she wants." He kissed her forehead. He kissed her nose then her lips. Sakura could not help but accept the offer for a make-out session. He held her closer his hands sinking into her skin as he captured her smooth thighs which were hidden under her skirt. He pulled her closer, now he was certain. It had been a week, he wanted it again. He needed to make love to her.

"Syaoran, the door is open." She told him as his hands went under her shirt. His hand settled on the river between her breasts and he could feel her heart beating fast.

"I don't care if we get caught. Just don't let me go." He whispered in the kiss.

He intensified the kiss by slipping his tongue into her mouth; Sakura shuddered, pulling him closer to her body. She wanted to stop but she lost all control. She ran her fingers through his hair then down to his broad shoulders then to the helm of his collar. Reluctantly she broke the kiss "I know we shouldn't" she looked intensely into his eyes "I just…" lost for words she dove in for another kiss while her hands unbuttoned his shirt.

Suddenly his phone rang, the couple tried to ignore but soon enough Syaoran knew he had to answer it and the sound ruined the moment all at once. Sakura drew herself away from him as he answered the phone call.

"What is it?"….. "I'm just getting a few things."…. "I won't be long."

She watch him as lied to his wife. Her eyes were drunk with tears as she kept her eyes fixed on him, and without him ever noticing, she snuck out of the class room. She walked quickly to the bathroom. She saw her reflection in the mirror but she could not see herself anymore, she could not see who she was. All that was left was what she had began. Her lips were stained with the lipstick of another woman. She opened the tap and quickly tried to wash away the smudges with hardly any avail. She moved away from the mirror and hurried out while wiping the helm of her sleeve over her lips.

The next day after school, she found a corner in the library where she can sit alone. Where no one can see nor hear her. Before she could reach for a book from the bottom shelf, footsteps approached her. She looked up then immediately turned her ace away.

"I'm sorry," he started "About yesterday, about everything."

Sakura kept her gaze fixed on the books as she muttered "Aren't you tired of always being sorry."

He leaned on the book shelf and slipped his hands into his pocket. "I'm leaving her tonight. I swear." He said to her in a whisper. Sakura was motionless. She was afraid that if she spoke, her words would get tangled up and she would send the wrong message across.

"Speak to me Sakura, say anything." He told her in extreme anxiety.

She was quiet for a moment then she muttered "I think we should break up." She swallowed hard "This is not easy for me. Let's do it now before it becomes even harder to let go."

He shook his head, tears almost in his eyes. He could not believe what he was hearing. "It's too late, I've already fallen in love with you."

"It hurts Syaoran that I have to hear you talk to her. Hear her voice and her name. It was fun at first, now it isn't. For the first time I've realise that this is real, she is real. You don't understand what I'm going through." She finally looked up. Her eyes were as clear as day. She then stood up. He grabbed her waist and trapped her in his tight grip "I promise. Meilin will be out of our lives, then we can be together. I know you're hurting. It kills me that I can't be with you."

"It hurts me that I have to sneak around and lie to be with you."

"Sakura, you've always known that I was married….my situation is complicated."

"You've always known that I love you but my love for you won't change anything. Just because you love someone, doesn't necessarily mean that you will be with them." Tears filled her eyes "We can't see each other anymore. I have to go." She escaped his grip and walked away.

………………..

He reached for the keys in his leather brief case while he's wife tapped on the door. Impatient as usual. She looked around "You should get a bigger place, like a house." She commented, he's eyes narrowed to her then he unlocked the door. He wanted to tell he that he did not want it anymore, what ever it was that they had. He could feel he's eyebrow jerking as that feeling of discomfort slowly came back. He opened the door for her and carried her bags into the apartment while she sat on the couch and complained that there is nothing interesting on TV.

"You're quiet." She said avoiding he's face when he walked past her to the kitchen.

"What do you want me to say?" he had lines of irriation on his face.

"Anything, about your day and…anything Syaoran."

That was one request he was not going to deliver, he's life centred around the teenage girl who had stollen his heart. He spent most of his time thinking about her.

He said nothing.

"I was thinking of dropping out of College." She smiled as though she was telling him something casual.

"Why?"

"I'm tired of studying and I think we should start a family."

"Why the hell are you in such a rush, we are both very young. I'm not ready for kids."

She looked down at the mat on the floor "You used the word hell, you're mad at me."

Of course he was furious, though she did not intend it, Melin ruined he's chance of ever being with Sakura. He opened the door of the refrigerator and took out a carton of fruit juice.

"What will our parents say, the whole reason they wanted us together was so that we'd reproduce."

Meilin was correct on that point, what kind of parents 'sell' their child into marriage. It was nothing but a business deal between Li Co-operation and Chen association. The two companies had merged and Syaoran's father promised Meilin's father that Syaoran will marry Meilin. Basically they were keeping the company together by staying together. Besides, if they were to separate, Li Corp would probably go insolvent. He would betray he's family—especially he's father.

Meilin ambled up to him. She put his arms around him. Syaoran tried to push her away but she was so possesive. She kissed his mouth and muttered into his lips "Lets make love." She demanded. This was an unusual request coming from her, she had never been keen on having sex.

She kissed he's neck and ran her hands through his shirt "Right here…now."

Syaoran forced her arms out from under his shirt "Will you quit that?" he snapped.

"Come on, you know you want to. When was the las time you…"

"Stop that!" he told her "You just want us to do this so that you can get pregnant and you can have a shorter lesh on me."

"Oh come on." She kissed he's cheek "Sometimes you treat me like I'm a vilan." So what if he saw right through her, they are a married couple, married couples have children.

He managed to finally push her away. "Melin, I have something to tell you." He started.

She turned her face aside as though she knew what he was going to say next. Her dark eyebrows decended.

"I'm seeing someone else." It was difficult for him to say it but the words seemed to flow right out of his mouth.

"So." She replied "I'm in China, you are her…it's only inevitable."

Syaoran's eyebrow rose strategically, he was expecting her to throw a tantrum.

"Now that I'm here, I don't plan to leave. You should really end your affair."

"It's more than that…I love her."

That was the first time she had ever heard Syaoran use the word 'love ' in a setence. Her heart felt like it was sinking to the bottom of an ocean. All these years she had known this man and not once did he ever told her he loved her and meant it.

She looked at him, her eyes staring directly into his "I don't care, I'm not leaving Japan until you come back home with me. You are my husband and that's how I want things to be. I know you don't love me right now but some day you will and you will realise that no one can ever love you the way that I do."

Syaoran clenched his fist "I'm sorry, this life is what you want. For the first time I want to do something because it makes me happy, so, if you don't plan to leave my apartment then I will."

"fine, go ahead. When I find out who this bitch is. I swear I'll kill her."

"You will do no such thing." Syaoran stared at her angrily.

"You don't know me as much as you think you do."

………………………

She hung her blazer on the coat hanger in the foyer and ambled her way to the kitchen when she was stopped by an echoing stern voice. "Do you know what time it is?" He asked standing across the counter in the kitchen.

Sakura shook her head, she did not realise that it was late. She did not notice the blanket of darkness that covered the entire town, the only darkness she knew of was the darkness in her heart that she covered so well. She had been in the park for four hours—thinking. She was used to spending her afternoons with her lover. He would embrace her in his arms and remind her of how special she was. Now there was nothing, he was not there anymore. He was in the arms of another. She angled her face to her father, she could not apologies. It would be a senseless act.

"Can I go to my room?" she asked.

He shook his head "I know you've been lying to me Sakura." He said sounding more hurt than disappointed "I don't know what you've been up to or what has gotten into you but the truth is….I don't want to know."

She looked down at the floor, she had lost her father's trust for him—her guilty pleasure, her addiction, her new reason for living.

"You're grounded." He told her. He sounded uncertain about the punishment. "The minute you knock off from school, I want you to come straight home."

She nodded briefly "Until when?"

"For…the whole week."

She could feel her phone vibrating in her pocket, she knew it was him so she did not answer.

…………..

It had been two weeks since she had attended literature. She could not stand to be in his presence. She would be disgusted with herself for how much she still wanted him. Every time she saw him, she would hide behind a corner and wait until he was gone. Early afternoons, she would sit on the roof and look up at the scenery. Sometimes she cried, she missed him so much she could feel her insides turn to ash.

"Does your father know you're bunking?" Tomoyo's voice reached Sakura. Tomoyo was standing next to the exit.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked icily.

"I'm….I want to apologies for the way I acted…"

"It's been two weeks." Sakura muttered.

"You haven't been exactly friendly with me."

There was silence. Tomoyo could hear Sakura crying but she did not know what to do or say. Finally Sakura turned around "What am I going to do Tomoyo? I can't stop missing him. I know I should stay away but it's killing me. I don't want to be a bad girl, I just want to be with him."

Tomoyo slowly ambled to Sakura; she sat next to her and stroked her hair. "Have you been like this for two weeks." Tomoyo looked into Sakura's face. "I'm so sorry. He…he's always asking about you. He's no better than you are. He doesn't even know what he is teaching us anymore. If you talk to him maybe you can…"

"I thought you don't want me with him."

"I don't." Tomoyo said "What I want is for us to be friends. Please Sakura. If you won't talk to him now, at least talk to him tomorrow. You can be alone with him; after all we are going to the grade 11 camp."

…………….

A big yellow bus speeded across a narrow road. Sakura sat in the back seat next to Tomoyo. Syaoran was supposed to be sitting in front of the bus. She could not see him. They reached the camp site late in the evening. The girls were directed to their cabins, north from the boys' cabin past the bushes. After everyone was settled, they had to meet in front of the camp site for a bonfire. It seemed like everything was alright but still—no sign of Syaoran.

Sakura sat still by the camp fire, everyone had long gone to their cabins for a nights rest. She stood up and ambled to the one cabin where she knew she was to find purpose. She slowly opened the door…

"Syaoran…" she said in a half whisper. She stood by the door, too afraid to approach him. He could only see her through the moonlight, he could sense her fear.

He turned on the night lamp and fixated his gaze on her. She slowly closed the door. "I miss you." She took a step closer to him. His hair was messier than usual; He rubbed his eyes. He could not believe she had finally returned to him.

"Come here." He told her shifting to make room for her on the single bed. She sat next to him, he held out his hand to touch her face "I missed you too, I'm sorry....." he told her meaningfully. "I'm not living with her, I told her everything…" he started "We can finally be together. No more secrets and…"

She clasped her hand over his lips "Just…keep quiet. She withdrew her hand.

She leaned her face against his forehead and closed her eyes "I can't give up on this, I just can't. Something tells me that you and I are supposed to be together. If I didn't believe that I wouldn't be here."

He moved into her lips and pressed his lips intensely against hers. She moaned then pulled away. "Promise me we'll be together."

He looked into her eyes as they sparkled in the moonlight"I promise."

She kissed his mouth; she could feel her knees growing weak. She was drawn to him like a magnet. Suddenly, she pulled away once more. They exchanged a long intimate gaze before she held the helm of his shirt and smoothly pulled it over his head. She took off her pink polo shirt then unfastened her bra.

He's eyes smoothly landed on her breasts.

"Everything about you is beautiful." He said almost speechless looking up into her eyes once more.

He compressed his lips against hers while his hand cupped her breast. She quivered at the feeling of his cold hands on her body. He gently caressed her nipple with is thumb. She groaned into his ear begging him not to stop. The heat from her body transpired to his. She shifted closer to him as he tampered with her other breast. She moved on top of him then snaked her hands through his hair.

"Make me feel alive, the same way you did the first time we made love."

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs.

**The good girl**

The beams of sunlight kissed Sakura's skin gently. She smoothly shifted further into his arms swallowing a delicious grin. She could feel that he was staring at her. Her eyes refused to open as she sank into an eternal bliss. Her feet tangled in his, the hair on he's legs tickling her.

"Sorry, my feet are cold." He told her now playing with her fingers.

"It's okay, Syaoran…." She whispered into his ear slowly opening her bright green eyes. The single bed was far too small for the couple, at one point Sakura thought she would fall, but Syaoran held tightly onto her with his back against the cold narrow wall.

"Yes." He responded sounding somewhat withdrawn.

"It is 8:00…I think…it's late." Her voice shuddered.

He looked into her eyes and held his hand to her chin. "It's late?"

She nodded ominously "What if they find out I've been here all night and…"

"..They won't…" he cut her off kissing her forehead. "They are all gone. Mr. Takenouchi is supposed to take everyone hiking with the head of the camp. Don't worry, I'm sure Tomoyo will cover up for you."

"Your right." She laid her head upon his chest. She wrapped her hands around his body and listened for a heartbeat.

"Let me take you fishing." He said stroking her hair.

She withdrew he head confused "Fishing?"

"Yeah, I brought my fishing rod and seeing we're the only ones here, we can go down by the river. It's beautiful Sakura, as long as we sneak out."

She smiled exposing her perfect teeth; she often found herself amused by the sound of his voice and the way he described things to her. She would fall intensely into his voice and sometimes she would forget what he was saying.

She sat up pulling the sheets away from him. She covered her chest and stole a sideways glance. "Sure; I better get dressed then. No peeking."

He chuckled "Sure thing."

The couple snuck to Syaoran's car. Sakura wore a cap and large sunglasses, which was a little extravagant, but she could not help but feel as though some one was out to catch her. She hid in the back seat until it was safe to show her face. She moved to the front seat and fastened the seat belt.

"I think someone saw me." She told him smiling, now not concerned.

"As fun as this is, I'm thinking of quitting my job."

"Huh? Quitting? Why?" she asked worryingly.

"Sakura, if we are going to be together, don't you think it be best if I stop being your teacher?"

Sakura thought for a second, he had a point; but then, she will not see him as often as she would like to. She reached for his hand "But, it's the middle of the semester. You're a great teacher."

"You are the only one who thinks I'm a great teacher; in fact you are the only one who listens in my class. I don't think anyone is going to miss me."

She shook her head then sighed, "So when are you leaving?"

"Wednesday." He told her.

"What will you do?"

He shrugged "I really don't know."

She turned her face to the road. He could sense that she did not really like the idea. She was blinking quickly and her foot was trembling.

"My marks are sure to drop."

"Sakura," he said his eyes still fixed on the road "I'm all yours; I can always help you whenever you need help."

She smiled but the smile did not reach her eyes. He tightened his grip around her fingers "I promise."

They reached the lake. Sakura quickly opened the door riding him of the opportunity to open for her. The second the scenery caught her emerald eyes, she moved closer towards it. She struggled to walk past the rocks but before she knew it, Syaoran was holding her hand.

"What do you think?"

She leaned her head on his shoulder "It's exquisite."

He put an arm around her waist and pointed ahead "We're going to hike all the way to that side. All the fish gather there.

"You sound like you know this place very well."

"I used to get very lonely. I always tried to find ways to keep myself busy." He released her waist. "Let's go."

They started their way up the rocks; Sakura was always behind him. He was kind enough to wait for her and give her a hand. They settled on a large rock. While she stared at the view, he put together the fishing rod.

"Here." He handed it to her.

"I've never been fishing before." She managed to quickly tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Just do what I do."

She nodded hard "Right."

"You know Sakura; in high school I could only have dreamt to be lucky enough to have you as a girlfriend."

She looked at him as though she did not believe him.

"I know I went to an all boy's school but every now and then we'd have socials with girl schools, you know dances. I could never find the courage to talk to any of the girls. Especially the very pretty ones." As he spoke, he did not look at her.

"I always knew." She murmured.

He finally looked at her. "Always knew what?"

"That we'd end up together eventually."

He chuckled as though he did not believe her. "Oh really?"

She nodded "I felt it the second you walked into that classroom that day. It was raining; I remember my heart skipped a beat when I first saw you. I noticed how disheveled your hair was. You seemed clumsy and nervous. Your Japanese accent was very unusual; I broke into laughter the moment you spoke. I remember thinking "What the hell."" Sakura giggled "But then I knew you were special, I just didn't think you would be special to me until later on. You were kind and you cared about the class regardless of how the students treated you. Remember that time they put super glue on your seat, you simply laughed it off like it was nothing."

His face turned bright red and he ran his hands through his hair. Sakura watched him and giggled.

"So next week is the homecoming dance." He told her his face still red.

She beamed "Is this your way of asking me out Mr. Li?"

He sat next to her "I'd love to go with you."

"I'm not going with anyone. I don't like those idiots in class."

"Well, I'll just have to desire you with my eyes, like I always have." He held her hand "We're not even fishing. I'm glad I can do this with you. I used to see a therapist before I came to Japan, my mother thought it would be good for me. She always suspected that I had feelings of hurt and anger. I never said much. She incurred all the expenses of course. However, being with you, I can say anything. I feel liberated."

She had a fixed smile on her face.

After fishing, they walked back to the car. Sakura sat in the passage seat while Syaoran sat still in the driver's seat.

"Why aren't you starting the engine?"

He slipped his hands into his pocket and took out a black jewelry box. "I got you this." He said sounding a little nervous "I'm not sure if you'll like it but…."

Sakura took it from his hands and opened it. It was a silver bracelet with what appeared to be diamond shaped cherry blossom.

Sakura swallowed hard "It's beautiful…are these real?"

He nodded. She jumped into his arms "Thank you Syaoran." She kissed him on the mouth and he responded diligently. She broke off the kiss and stared at it.

He took it from the box and fastened it around her wrist.

"Where'd you get the money to…."

"Inheritance." He told her, he always gave her that answer whenever she asked.

………………….

Tuesday evening the bus dropped her in front of her house. It had been a wonderful day at school. Though she did not have literature on Tuesdays, being in his presence was enough.

She walked up to the door. Before she could touch the door handle, she noticed the shadow of a person on the wooden floor. She turned around and noticed a woman was standing behind her.

"Hello. Can I help you?" Sakura said unable to see the woman under her large sun hat. Sakura dropped her bag and ambled closer to her.

"Are you lost?"

"So you're it." The woman spoke in a familiar voice.

Finally it hit Sakura, it was Meiling. She took a step back. "I'm sorry, I don't understand." She tried to act nonchalant.

The woman took off her hat. She was far more beautiful than Sakura imagined she would be. She had long dark hair and wore red lipstick. She looked like a movie star. Everything about her appeared to be glamorous. She was tall and slender and wore a knee length summer dress. Her skin was spotless and her eyes looked almost golden.

"My husband left me for you? How old are you?" Meiling sounded unusually calm. She even surprised herself. "I've seen you at the high school before, you were talking to him."

"You've been spying on him?" Sakura asked calmly.

"That's not the point; do you have any idea what you've just done."

Sakura gulped "I…I love him."

"So do I, What would a little middle classed girl want with a guy like Syaoran. He is way past your league. Do you even know who he is?"

She nodded "He tells me everything."

"Syaoran is….he's a powerful man in Hong Kong. He just came here to escape the responsibility of taking care of his family and he's father's business. A girl like you doesn't deserve a man like that."

Sakura was silent in her disposition. She folded her arms over your chest.

"Did he get you that."

She looked at the bracelet then back at Meiling and nodded.

"What a bastard. I can't believe it; he's sleeping with his student."

"It's more than that." Sakura was tired of explaining herself.

"Sure." Meiling muttered with bitter sarcasm "Do your parents know?"

There was a visible fear in Sakura's eyes.

"Of course not." Meiling said now sounding cunning "Does the school know?" she asked purposely. She was starting to enjoy this.

"Please, don't." she begged, tears filled her eyes.

She smiled "You took away something that I love, I might as well take away everything you've built. Goodbye."

Meiling walked away. Sakura's body trembled. It was awhile before she was able to walk into the house. Her father was in the kitchen. "Hi honey, how was school?"

Sakura ambled into the kitchen. "It was alright."

"You look upset." He pointed out.

"It's nothing." She shook her head. "I'm just tired." The best thing to do would be to warn Syaoran, to save him from the embarrassment. She tried calling him but his phone was off and when she tried to leave the house, her father was standing right at the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked in a stern tone.

"Tomoyo's." she said sounding disrespectful.

"No, you're staying here and doing your homework."

Sakura could not dispute.

It seemed like a normal Wednesday morning. Her father packed her lunch; he dropped her in front of the school gate and bid her goodbye. She walked into the school hallways as she usually did. She could not shake off the feeling of people gossiping about her. She envisaged that they were all judging her. She imagined that their eyes were upon her. She could not think straight. She felt like she was loosing her mind.

She walked into the classroom, there was a dead silence. "Hi Sakura." One of the girls said to her. Sakura nearly jumped. She averted her gaze to the girl and plastered a smile that failed to reach her eyes.

She looked around the room, why were they all suddenly talking, what were they talking about? She needed to know! If it was Chiharu, she would demand they tell her. But Sakura was not as confident. She walked up to her seat where her usual friends crowded.

"Hello Sakura." They all greeted.

Sakura smiled opening her bag "Hi" she said simply as beads of sweat tumbled down her face.

"So what were you up to yesterday?" one asked her.

"Nothing!" Sakura replied in an unusually loud tone. "I mean nothing." She played with her fingers drawing attention to the bracelet around her wrist.

"Wow, that's pretty." Nakuru pointed out. "Where did you get it from."  
"Nowhere!" Sakura pulled her hand away, oh why did she wear it?

"Those must be real diamonds." Chiharu said. "I know them when I see them."

Two other girls crowded around her.

"They're not." Sakura chuckled nervously.

"Where did you get them?" "Who gave them to you?" "It must be really expensive." Each asked. Sakura was overwhelmed she could not take it anymore.

"There is no way a high school boy can afford such a gift, are you dating an older man." Miaku, the girl she like least commented.

"No it….it's not mine….I'm just borrowing it." She stood up "I have to go to the bathroom."

She walked past the crowd and headed for the girls bathroom. She rushed to the mirror and washed her hands. A skill that felt comforting as unnecessary as it was. "Look Sakura, you're being paranoid, they don't know yet. Either way the truth was going to eventually come out, you must have seen this coming."

she took a deep breath and made her way back to class. She kept the bracelet on; there was no point in hiding it as though it was a dirty shame. She did not regret being Syaoran's lover. She would not change anything.

When she walked into class, Syaoran was already in, ready to teach. He stole a glance then smirked at her. She wanted to pull him outside and tell him of the ordeal, but found that she could not speak. She could only look at him worryingly.

"Alright, turn your pages to page 13." He said leaning against the dress.

Sakura sat down.

"Is it true? Mr. Li is it true that you're sleeping with one of your students?" a girl asked from the back of the class. Who the hell was this bigmouthed idiot? She thought. Sakura was still, she could not move. She wished she could take him away somewhere.

"Excuse me." He said casually taking off his glasses.

"I overheard the principle."

Sakura's guts churn, she thought she was going to collapse.

Syaoran was quiet; he looked at Sakura for a split second.

He stood up straight.

"Well?" the girl was persistent refusing to leave the man alone.

All the students were quiet; they stared at him waiting for his reply. He put the book on the desk and ran his hands through his hair. There was a knock on the door; the principle was standing in the doorway with another man.

"Mr. Li."

Syaoran nodded. He smiled at the class "Good luck with the rest of the semester."

He walked out the door with the two men behind him.

"I wonder who it is?" Chiharu asked.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura, this was the last thing she wanted for her best friend. Sakura found herself automatically drifting away from the crowd. She took a few steps back, and found herself standing by the exit. She turned around and peeped out. They were walking towards the office she suspected.

…………….

"So is it true?" principle Takenouchi looked at Mr. Li. His thick eyebrows descended.  
Syaoran was quiet.

"Your silence says it all; you're a wonderful teacher and well qualified. I just don't understand why a man of your status would do such a thing. I kind of feel sorry for you."

"I'm not a great teacher, you're lying. I can barely keep a class quiet." He told Mr. Takenouchi. "I don't need your sympathy."

"But then again you are young."

Syaoran looked out the window. "So you're going to fire me? What will you tell my mother?"

"Your mother?"

"I know you only hired me because you two are really good friends and she asked you to keep an eye on me."

Mr. Takenouchi shrugged "The truth. I had to fire you because you were sleeping with one of the students. Your poor wife."

"She's not my wife." He said in he's defense. "There is no need for you tell my mother, I'll tell her myself."

Mr. Takenouchi nodded "I called the girls father."

"Are you kidding me! The man is going to kill me." He looked at Mr. Takenouchi angrily.

"I can't fire you without a hearing."

"Damn it I don't want a hearing. I confess….Sakura is my girlfriend. She's someone I love very much. Her father is going to kill me."

"You should have thought of that before you decided to seduce her. She's a six years younger than you, she's a minor."

Syaoran's jaw tightened, "Seduce her?" Syaoran could not believe what he was hearing, as far as he knew Sakura seduced him. Yes, he wanted her from the minute he laid eyes on her and did act in ways that one would conclude as inappropriate but he did not seduce her.  
" I just don't want her to go through this. Please."

"Alright, no hearing." The man cleared his throat then added."Among certain indigenous groups seducing a young girl is a crime. You can get your balls chopped off."

Syaoran arched an eyebrow then slowly shook his head.

There was a knock on the door. "Yes" Mr. Takenouchi said. The secretary peeped in "Mr. Kinomoto is here."

Syaoran's lip quivered. He could barley contain himself. He felt lightheaded.  
"Relax; I'll take him straight to the hearing room. I don't want any blood shed."

The second her name came up on the intercom, everyone turned to look at her. She was standing by the door post, looking out.

"It can't be Sakura, she's a good girl." One girl said. "But then again it's always the good girls."

Sakura simply walked out. She walked casually to the hearing room, telling herself that she had done no wrong. The only thing she did was fall in love, why would she feel bad or ashamed of it.

She opened the door to the hearing room where her father was sitting on a chair. He immediately stood up when he saw her. "Is this true, it can't be true. Tell them they're lying then we can get out of here. Come on Sakura."

Sakura looked at the principle then back at her father. Her heart beat so fast. She looked on the floor "It's true but…"

"No, he raped you right?" he cut her off, he spoke as though he was telling her to tell him that. To make himself feel better.

She shook her head "No Dad. He didn't."

"Where is he …I'm going to kill him…." He muttered angrily.

"Father, if you are going to be mad at anyone, be mad at me." She told him, she could not look into he's eyes, she knew he was disappointed but there was nothing she could do about it. It was spilt milk. "You're probably going to expel me. If you are going to fire him, you must expel me." She pleaded "It's only fair right, we're both to blame right." Tears started to form in her eyes. She could not help it.

"I'm not expelling you, he's an adult, he should have known better."

"No!" Sakura shook her head "It's my entire fault!" she cried.

"Settle down, there is no need to make a scene."

………………

On the ride back home, there was an awkward silence in the car. Her fathers jaw tightened, he held tightly unto the stirring wheel.

"Why didn't you just tell him the truth. Have you completely lost your mind? It's the middle of the year, where are you going to go?"

"I did tell him the truth." She looked outside "I've been with Syaoran for months."

"We shouldn't have moved here."

"Dad…" she looked at him "Don't say that. He's a wonderful person, he did not force me to do anything."

"But Sakura, you had it all going for you, why would you throw that away and put shame on this family. What if he impregnated you?"

"Well he didn't." she muttered.

"You don't know that, when was the last time he…." Fujitaka paused "We should take you to the hospital to have you checked."

Sakura was now becoming frustrated "Dad, I really don't want to have this conversation with you. It's not like I'm dropping out of high school. I still plan to go to college and be everything you want to be. Just because I'm not a virgin anymore doesn't mean your dreams are shattered."

"Sakura, this is not about me. It's about you. You slept with a married man. You decided to ruin your reputation. Did you ever think how this would make me feel, do you want to be like your brother?"

"I thought this wasn't about you?" Sakura argued. She unfastened her seat belt. "I want to get out."

"We're in the middle of the high way, you're not going anywhere."

Sakura folded her arms over her chest. "I'm trying to explain this to you but you just won't understand. I love him. Much more than I love you." Tears streamed from her eyes.

Feeling hurt, Fujitaka fixed his eyes on the road "Oh really. You're 16 years old, what the hell do you know about love?"

"A lot more than you do. You never even loved my mother. You never talk about her; you don't keep any of her pictures around the house. You hate it when I bring your name up. You don't love her just as you don't really love me!"

"Sakura, you know that isn't true." He said.

"Really?!" she barked.

"So is this what this behaviour is all about?!"

"I did not do this to spite you. I did this for me. I deserve to be loved." She opened the car door and walked out slamming it behind her.

He yelled out her name while she moved between the traffic.

……………….

"Dude, I told you! So what are you going to do?" Eriol said moving to the kitchen. "Now you're unemployed and this whole town is going to hate you."

Syaoran bit the nail of his thumb. "I don't care; I'm just worried about Sakura. I hope she's alright."

"Why don't you call her?"

"Tomoyo has her phone."

"Are you going back to Hong Kong? What is your mother going to say? What if she takes away your inheritance?"

Syaoran could not think about that. His left foot was shaking on its own, "They asked me if I raped her? What the hell? How could they even ask me that?"

"You know Syaoran, in some cultures a man gets his balls chopped off for seducing a…"

"Yeah, I've already heard that one." He muttered irritated.

"So where's your porn. I was looking for it and…"

"It's not porn." Syaoran said to his justification "Why the hell does everyone think it is? It's literature. If it were porn, it wouldn't be on my shelf where everyone could see it."

"But there is a half naked girl on the cover."

"It's not porn." Syaoran snapped, "Eriol, you're such a dick."

"Is that how you speak to the person letting you stay over at his place?"

There was a knock on the door. Syaoran practically jumped off the chair and rushed to the door. The minute he opened it, Sakura jumped into his arms, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't know how to reach you."

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't do anything."

……………………………………

TO BE CONTINUED.

…………

A/N: Sorry it took forever to update. Hope you liked it. Reviews :.)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own ccs.

**The good girl**

It was as though he was watching a film. He had never witnessed a woman cry so much. She clasped her hands and rested them against Syaoran's chest. Syaoran held her closer, her tears oozed through his sky blue shirt. She looked lost, with no direction. Eriol slowly sat on the couch now feeling sorry for her. "She's only a kid." He thought to himself.

"You have to be strong Sakura." Syaoran whispered in her ear.

She grabbed the helm of his sleeve.

"Look at me, please." He seized her shoulders.

She took a deep breath. Then finally, she withdrew her head. She wiped her cheeks with the sleeve of her shirt. "I got lost, I tried to remember the directions you gave me but...this neighborhood is big." She said in a calmer and stable tone.

Syaoran tried to smile but he could not suddenly change his mood just because she did. "How did you get here?"

She sniffled "I walked."

His eyebrows shot up "Walked? From where."

"Lynwood drive." She told him now with a smile on her glossy lips.

"That is far, Sakura have you lost your mind. Why didn't you call me?"

She shook her head hard then wiped her forehead. "I left my stuff at school. The thing is, I walked out of my Dad's car and…" she paused when she saw Eriol standing in the background "Oh, hello." She said plainly, she looked at the ground "I'm so embarrassed." She flushed coyly.

"You don't have to be; um…you remember Eriol right? He's an accountant." Syaoran was acting as though Eriol's presence was irrelevant.

She nodded "Hello….um…sir."

Eriol's eyebrow strategically shot up at the display. He managed to stretch his lips, "Hi."

"Come in." Syaoran told her.

She held her shoes over her shoulder; her knee length grey socks covered her feet. "I'm so sorry to intrude."

"It's alright." Eriol said.

Syaoran closed the door behind her. He eyed her from her feet up to her face. His intense amber eyes were examined her. Maybe she had indeed lost her mind. Was the situation far worse than he had interpreted it to be? Her beautiful auburn hair was disheveled and damp. Her smooth porcelain skin was drenched in sweat.

He watched her as she exchanged words of appreciation with Eriol. Finally snapping out of it, he bit his lower lip then said, "Sakura, can we talk. In the guest room." He requested.

She nodded.

He led her up the spiral staircase to a large room with a wooden floor. There was mattress on the floor and large windows facing the sky. The mattress neatly made and next to it was a pile of neatly folded clothes. On one corner of the room were Syaoran's bags and other belongings. "I know it's different." He started to explain himself "It's only temporary."

"You're so neat." She commented.

He shrugged "Yeah. I mean since this is my home for now and…."

"You don't have to explain yourself."

"Sit down." He signaled her to the mattress with his head.

She put her shoes on the floor and sat on the mattress "We've been caught." She finally brought up the matter.

"Yeah, we had it coming." He said sitting next to the spot where her feet rested "I can't believe that class."

"How could that bubblehead ask you if you were sleeping with one of your students? How inappropriate."

Syaoran chortled. "I was nervous; I didn't know what to say. I'm just glad it's over, what did your father say?"

Sakura sighed, "He's the reason I made such a scene earlier. He told me how disappointed he was, I know he wanted me to say I am sorry or that it was your fault. I couldn't. Before I knew it, I was telling him how much I do not believe he loves me and that he never loved my mother. I know it was over the top but I guess that is how I have always felt. I just couldn't hold it back."

Syaoran listened attentively; he reached for her legs and gently glided her socks off her feet.

"I got out of the car right in the middle of the highway, the drivers were pissed but I had to get out of there. I couldn't help crying, I always cry when I feel defenseless. I had to find you."

"You didn't have to walk, your feet are soar and I'm sure your father is worried about you. It'd be best if I drive you home."

She shook her head "No, you can't!"

He now had his hand on her other leg "He's worried about you."

She moved closer to him and clasped her hands on his cheekbones "Please Syaoran, don't make me go there. Let me stay here with you, at least until tomorrow."

"You've got class."

"I won't go. They're all going to be talking about me. I can't take that." She pressed her lips against his then rested her forehead on his "Oh Syao, please, I promise I'll be good." She murmured. "He won't let me see you. He'll trap me, I don't think I'll be able to breathe in that house."

Syaoran felt himself surrendering to her alluring voice and her gentle touch. He found that he was nodding and pressing his lips against hers.

They heard footsteps coming from the staircase and parted. "It's Meiling, she told the principal. She has been spying on you." The words randomly came out.

"Typical."

Eriol walked in, he slipped his hands in his pocket. "Sorry if I'm interrupting anything, I'm leaving for work after that my boss is throwing a party. I got employer of the month."

Sakura and Syaoran looked at each other and smiled. "Bye." They said at the same time.

"Syaoran, remember, that is still my mattress and those are still my sheets."

Sakura giggled and Syaoran cleared his throat "What is that supposed to mean?" He asked sarcastically.

Eriol rolled his eyes and walked away.

"I like him." Sakura said "He's like a cooler version of you." She teased.

"Yeah right." He chuckled then kissed her forehead "Don't you want to take a shower."

"Are you saying I stink?"

His shoulders ascended "I'm just saying…"

Sakura grabbed a pillow and hit him on the head playfully.

"I'll try to find a clean t-shirt and shorts or…something"

She smiled and nodded "Right."

…………………….

After having pizza and soft drinks for supper, Syaoran sat in from of the PC while Sakura watched a programme on television. It was better this way; the couple hardly came to terms when it came to television programs. The minute her program was over, Sakura walked into the office.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Looking for the closest vacation spot." He smiled "Come here."

She sat on his lap and looked at the screen of the monitor. "Are you taking a vacation?"

"No, we are." He kissed her shoulder "Run away with me Kinomoto.."

"Forever?" she asked him as he pulled her closer.

He could not answer that, he could not promise to take her away forever. He had to think logically. "So my mother called me, everyone back home now knows." He said it as though it did not matter.

"I forgot to ask you, what's up with that. Meiling said you are an important man in Hong Kong. You get me diamonds, you lived in a fancy apartment…you're a blueblood. Your manners are on point."

"I am…well…my father owned a lot of real estate. He passed away 2 years ago. He made me the sole beneficiary." A lot was an understatement.

"So you're like a millionaire." She averted her head to look at him "….no…a billionaire right."

"Right."

"But…you were a teacher."

"Not for the money."

"Wow."

He watched the look on her face then said, "Let's go to bed, before Eriol gets back."

"I like the sound of that." She reached for he's arm and pulled him off the chair.

…………………

The next morning Eriol was sweeping the kitchen floor. The stack of pizza boxes in the kitchen, the can of soft drink on the floor and how empty his fridge was all of the sudden did not impress him. Sakura and Syaoran were lazy and it felt as though they were taking advantage of him.

He moved up to the staircase "Syaoran! Syaoran!" he yelled.

Syaoran came down the staircase. He was shirtless in a pair of faded jeans. "Will you keep it down; you're going to wake up my girl."

Eriol heaved a sigh "Will you and your girlfriend try to keep my house clean."

Syaoran smiled "Will do." Showing that he was not taking any of it seriously.

"I'm late for work."

"Hey, Sakura and I are leaving town for the day. I'll leave the keys under the flower pot."

Eriol shook his head.

"What's that for?" Syaoran asked apprehensively.

"What?"

"You keep shaking your head like that. It's annoying. " Syaoran sat on a step.

"It's just…" Eriol turned his body to Syaoran "What are you doing Syaoran. She is young; you just can't keep her here. She needs to get back to her life and sort this thing out with her family. She shouldn't be here and I know you know it's true."

"I can't do that." He said looking at the floor "I'm nothing without her, I can't go back to that."

"But she's got high school and college. I'm just saying."

There was pain in his eyes. Eriol started to feel sorry for the guy.

"You know what; do what you want to do. Just think it through, eventually you're going to have to let her go."

"I know." He muttered, each word carrying a depth of sadness.

He walked back into the room and stood at the edge of the mattress. He watched her as she slept; she was peaceful and pacified. The curls of her hair spread beguilingly across his pillow. Saying goodbye would be like saying goodbye to the happiest moment of his life. He crouched and though of all the memories they shared together. It took so much for them to be where they were, now that they were where he wanted them to be, he had to let her go.

She opened her eyes and beamed "Morning." She purred and stretched her arms.

"Good morning beautiful. Get dressed, we're leaving this town."

……………………………..

They started on the road at approximately 08:00, he found that Eriol had taken his black car and settled for Eriol's yellow convertible. The trip was not complete without a few detours. They had to stop for a bite to eat. They stopped at a mini-mall to get Sakura new clothes. Whenever they saw something intriguing, they stopped to take pictures. It would be a long time before they would reach their destination, at one point they pulled over by the highway, it turned out that the engine had overheat. It took 3 hours to get back on the road. They stopped by a dog store only because Sakura wanted to "check it out." Here a female dog humped Syaoran's leg. Sakura spent almost a whole half an hour laughing at him "I guess Meiling isn't the only bitch attracted to you." She said earning herself a surprised look from Syaoran. "What?" she asked trying on one of the six pair of sunglasses on her lap. "That's mean, it's not like you." He tried to keep a serious tone.  
She shrugged "Disappearing without a trace is not like me either."  
He looked at her "I don't want you to loose yourself because of me. You've always been kind and sweet. That's why I fell in love with you."  
She looked at herself on the rearview mirror "Got it."  
"Sakura." He whimpered.  
She kissed his cheek "I'm listening. I mean it. "

In the mid afternoon, the summer heat built up. Sakura made a paper fan from a piece of paper. She fanned it across her face. Although she was wearing a mini summer dress, her body could not resist the heat. A sweat drop went up to the tip of her nose.

"It's hot; I better turn on the aircon."

"It's broken. Eriol has been in like 10 accidents"

She sighed, "I guess I'll just have to be creative." She unfastened her seatbelt and started taking off her bra.

Syaoran gave her a sideways glance, his heart beat accelerated and a feeling of excitement went up to his throat. He swallowed hard. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to keep cool. This thing is killing me." She tossed it in the back seat.

He ran a hand through his damp hair, he wanted to stare at the road, and he just didn't see how he could concentrate anymore. He looked at her once more and noticed that her nipples were erect.

"Are you alright." He asked her now grinning.

"Yeah." She pulled the hair from her face. She stared at his hands and his lips. Smiling at him flirtatiously, she took off her panties and tossed them in the back seat.

"That's better." She stretched her arms.

Syaoran could not take it anymore. He drove slower and pulled the car over into the woods across the road. The couple hurried to the backseat. There was no foreplay; the act was different from all the other times they had done it. They were impatient, they could not keep their hands off each other and they could not wait. Sakura sat on his lap, her front facing his and her legs spread. She caught the zipper of his jeans, grinning like a child opening their present on Christmas morning. Each move brought him closer to heart attack.

…………………………….

It was almost 2 in the morning when they finally reached their destination. Sakura had been awake all night, keeping Syaoran company. Sometimes she was a distraction; she would put her arms around his neck and run them down his chest. She would sing a long to every song that came on the radio but he didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed this, the freedom, the escapade.  
"We're here." He said.

She pulled her head out the window "Sounds like the ocean." A wide smile spread across her face.  
"It is." He said.

He opened the door. They hardly brought anything; Syaoran had a backpack and Sakura a beach bag. "We can stay here as long as we please." He told her.

Sakura looked around it; it was small but modern. It was simple, she loved it.

"Everything has been taken care of."

Sakura held his forearm; she pulled him into every room. When they reached the bathroom, her eyes nearly popped out at the size of the bathtub. She ran her hands through his shirt. She teased the shirt as though she was threatening to pull it up. "Take a bath with me."

He put his arms around her waist "And after that…" He kissed her making it clear that his intentions were no good.

She sat between his legs as he slid the foam down her back. He buried his head in her shoulder.

"How's your mother like?" she said softly "She sounds stern."

"She is stern, with me but she's pretty nice to everyone else."

"I can just picture her; she has long hair, chocolate like yours. She's pretty and your Dad…well I'm sure he looked like George Colony."

Syaoran chuckled

"I imagine he was the softer parent."

Syaoran arched an eyebrow "My Dad was no George Colony but he was less stern." He kissed the middle of the back of her long neck. "He taught me everything I know. The only problem was the fact that he wanted me to marry Meiling. He thought she was the ideal woman for me."

"So you left home and came here."

"After he passed away, I lost all sense of purpose. I was afraid so I did what any other lost young man would do, I told my mother I was leaving home to take up a teaching job in Japan. I gave her many reasons why I should go which I cannot remember anymore. She saw right through me but she couldn't stop me."

"I'm glad you came."

"I'm glad I've met you."

……………………………..

Another day went by and still, he could not say goodbye. On the evening of the third day he got a phone call from Eriol "Where are you?" he asked practically shouting at Syaoran.  
"Nowhere." He replied, it was clear from his tone that he did not want to speak to Eriol.

"Syaoran what the hell is going through your head. You can't keep running away from everything."

"You do not understand..." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Sakura asked sitting next to him on the step.

"Eriol." He said in a cutting tone.

"Oh."

Syaoran phone rang again "Unknown number." He muttered hoping it was not Eriol trying to trap him in conversation. He halfheartedly answered the call "Hello."

"Is this Mr. Li…this is Kinomoto Fujitaka, I'm Sakura's father."

his heart skipped a beat "Please, I know she's with you. Please bring my daughter home. Please." The man begged.

Syaoran was quiet, his mouth slightly open.

"Are you there? I can hear you breathing, let me talk to her."

Syaoran handed the phone to Sakura "It's your father."

Sakura shook her head, her eyes wide open "No."

"Sakura," he looked at her pleadingly.

Sakura took the phone and rejected the phone call. "There." She stood up "From the way you are acting it's like you're planning on saying goodbye. You look at me as if you will never see me again. Why can't you just leave things as they are? We're having fun and we're free to be and do as we please. Why can't you just accept that? Don't you want to be with me any more."?

"I do." He muttered looking up at her. "I just think it's time you get back to your life. Sakura you are smart and a wonderful writer. I know you were destined for great things. If I stay, I'll only be in the way. I wish everyday was like this but the reality is it can't be."

"That's bull shit." Sakura started to walk away.

Syaoran walked behind her, though he was unable to keep up with her pace, he kept on talking. Trying to explain himself "Will you slow down." He said as they walked by the shoreline; the waves hit their bare feet.

"Sakura, will you try to be mature about this. I don't want to leave you! It's the hardest thing I'll ever have to do."

Her pace started to slow down.

"You have to finish high school."

"High school doesn't matter."

"Don't day that, you know you don't believe that."

"I'll come back for you."

She stopped walking and he stopped right after her.

"You'll come back? What does that even mean?"

He held her shoulders "It means I' will always love you and I'll come back to Japan to be with you, no matter what it takes. I just need you to trust me."

She looked into his eyes "Just hold me close." She begged him.

He pulled her into his arms and held her close. This act didn't make it easier for him to let her go. "I love you." She whispered. The beautiful scenery could not heal the wound that was building up in his heart.

………………….

The next day, they started their way back home. This trip was different from the previous; there was no genuine laughter, only conversation. They exchanged words that did not make sense. Words that only covered the emotions that they were trying to keep from the surface.

It was dusk; he parked right in front of her house. She averted her body to him "We won't say goodbye, goodbyes hurt. Instead, I'll see you later."

"You make it sound so easy."

She was quiet and leaned in to kiss him. They kissed for more than a minute. Slowly she pulled away.

"Promise me you won't forget me." He said, his eyes looking unusually tearful.

"I can never do that; I don't think anyone is going to let me forget about you anyway. I'm going to be popular."

"See you later." He told her releasing her hand.

She nodded, opened the car door and walked out.

She could not help it, this was the part where she cries and runs back into his arms. It was the part where she tells him that what they are doing is a mistake. Sakura cried but she did not look back. Syaoran inspired her more than he knew; he was able to take on his fears. He gave up everything for her; if he could do that then she could face anything. She trusted with all her heart that he would return to her. It had been an adventure. She heard his car drive off, and when she looked up, her father was standing in front of their house. He looked at her as though he was looking at a mythical creature. She walked slowly to him, expecting a lecture, instead, he put his arms around her "I'm sorry pumpkin." He told her "I love you." He told her in a half whisper. Sakura smiled but she could not stop the tears.

"Are you certain? You can go next week Sakura, you really don't have to." He father told her when he saw her eating breakfast with her uniform on. The television was on, Sakura was hardly paying attention. She nodded with the cereal still in her mouth. She swallowed. "Dad, you better be careful on Roundel Drive, there was an accident." She said neglecting his previous statement.

"Alright. If you need me to get you just call."

She nodded absently.

"Are you listening Sakura."

"Yes Dad." She tapped her fingers on the table as though she was waiting for something from him.

"Why aren't you getting up? You'll be late for the bus."

"Aren't you going to punish me."

"Now why would I do that?" he asked her firmly.

"Because…" Sakura was confused "I've been dating my 22 year old teacher for the past few months."

"I don't think that any parent can ever prepare themselves for that. Punishing you won't make you feel sorry. Enjoy you're day."

Sakura's jaw dropped.

She was well aware of what she was doing and what it meant. She had to face her fears eventually. It was bad enough that the women at the supermarket had been gossiping about her in her presence, the high school students would tear her apart. They called her a slut, as far she was concerned she was not a slut, after all, the dictionary defines a slut as a promiscuous woman. She had been with one man; there was nothing promiscuous about what she did. Then they said she was a husband stealer, Sakura could only laugh at the statement, what Meiling and Syaoran had could barely called a marriage…and she did not regard stealer as a real word anyway.

The minute she entered the school gates all eyes were on her, the moment she walked into class there was a heavy silence. Her shoes clicked against the tiles. Oh why did she wear these shoes? Today she wore her hair down, which she did not do very often. She needed to somewhat hide her face. She walked up to Tomoyo.

"Hi." She said her tone signifying that she was not moved by the sudden rumbling and the sideways glares.

"The prodigals' daughter has returned." Tomoyo said happily, "When you called me last night I didn't believe you were coming back to school. What happened to you?"

"Come to my house after school, I'll tell you everything."

Tomoyo smiled "You look good, you got a tan?"

She nodded then averted her body to her other friends who were now sitting in a corner two desks away from her "Hi girls."

They all looked at each other. Chiharu looked at Sakura, uncertain and fearing conversation with this 'threat to society and good morals' as her mother put it, Chiharu stood up and the other two girls followed as they ambled closer to Sakura.

"Hi."

It was an awkward hi and the silence itself spoke for the moment.

"If you're wondering, it's true, I was seeing Mr. Li." Sakura put it out in the open as though it was nothing. Her reputation had been tarnished; she might as well make fun of the situation.

"We know." Naoko said. "But did you really sleep with him." Naoko moved in for a near whisper when she asked Sakura this.

Sakura nodded "I can explain, why don't you all come to my house this afternoon. We can chill by the pool."

Chiharu looked at the other girls. "Uh…my Mom said I'm not allowed to hang out with you. I'll be grounded."

"Oh." Sakura shifted her gaze to the other girls. "An you guys."

"Us too." They told her.

"It's okay." Sakura pretended not to care "Whatever." She had a plastic smile on your face.

"We'll see you at break." They told her and went back to their spot.

Tomoyo looked at Sakura concerned. "Tomoyo, don't look at me like that. You're making feel like I need sympathy which I so don't."

Tomoyo nodded "You've got me."

At lunchtime, they sat on a different table from what they were used to. They sat amongst the discarded individuals of high school society. Sakura dipped her fork in her meatloaf "This is toxic." She said making a face at the food.

"You usually bring your own lunch."

"Well, my dad is really busy, he's marking exam papers and I just couldn't find the energy. To make life worse the new literature teacher wants all my test papers, she says they need to be remarked."

"That sucks."

"She can't even speak proper Japanese." Sakura complained.

Chuck, a short blue-eyed blonde and his friend stood in front of their table. He rested his hands on the table "So, my friend here and I were arguing. He doesn't believe me that you were sleeping with Mr. Li. He says he heard that you only gave him oral sex and I say you gave it all to him. So which was it?" Chuck asked as though he was asking an ordinary question.

Sakura shook her head annoyed, unfazed "Hmm, let me see. My memory is a bit of a blur. All I remember are the condoms."

Everyone's jaw dropped, even Tomoyo was shocked at the response.

"You're disgusting. No wonder you've been acing, for all we know you might have slept with every male member of the staff." Chuck said looking at everyone, almost as though he was asking for the schools approval to say these things.

"You don't know me." Sakura said in a more bitter tone.

"Who knows Sakura Kinomoto, I don't think you even know yourself. You're a hypocrite, always trying to make everyone look bad while you are the most iniquitous person in this school."

Tomoyo stood up "You're only saying that because Sakura rejected you twice and you flunked Mr. Lis' class. Not only can't you grow pubic hair, the size of your brain in equivalent to the size of your penis."

Sakura chuckled; she had never loved and appreciated Tomoyo so much. She laughed so hard she nearly fell on the floor. Then suddenly the rest of the school slowly joined in, laughing and pointing at disgraceful Chuck.

After school, Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of the bus and sat on the patch of grass in front of Sakura's house. They shared a packet of chips as they laughed at all the silly events the day had presented itself. The new literature was 'a joke' as Sakura described her, she could not even keep the class quiet. They spoke about everything, from Sakura's relationship with her Syaoran to the relationship she has with her family.

"What does Touya think of all this?" Tomoyo asked.

"He just said that my father was worried about me and he's glad I'm alright. He said I shouldn't feel bad for what I did. Just because it's my way, doesn't mean it's the wrong way."

"Wise words. No wonder I had such a crush on him." Tomoyo said.

"Eweee." Sakura hit Tomoyo lightly on the shoulder. "This is my brother we're talking about. One time he got so drunk he urinated in the kitchen sink."

The girls laughed further now catching the attention of the neighbors.

"I need to tell you something important. I've been thinking about it since Syaoran told me we can't be together anymore. It's killing me being here, I can't stand it." Her tone changed now carrying a mixture of emotions, sorrow and resentment being the key elements. "I just think about him and…it's like I'm suffocating. Everything reminds me of him." She tore off pieces of grass from under her legs "At school…this bracelet. It's killing me that he is not here. I'm trying not to think about it but it crawls back into my mind. I can't just pretend he didn't exist and…I know I'm sounding dramatic and I don't mean to. I'll never feel what I feel for him for anyone else. I swear, I can't even sleep." She didn't know how to explain herself.

"You love him, when you talk about him there is sadness in your eyes, even when you laugh sometimes."

"I need to leave this town." She said "As soon as possible."

"Sakura? Are you mad, you just can't leave. And besides it's the middle of the year, they are no schools that will be willing to accept new students."

Sakura shoulders visibly drooped, "There is St. Mary's school for girls; I was looking on the internet."

"Isn't that for nuns?" Tomoyo said "…boarding school…and for girls only."

"I know; I can't stay at a school where everyone values looks and prom is the centerpiece of high school life. I'm not into that kind of stuff anymore. Where people judge you and make you feel small when you don't live up to their expectations. This stupid town." She muttered in distaste. "I just don't like it here."

"You've got to face your fears."

"I went to school today, I think I have faced my fears. Everyone is treating me like I'm self-destructive, even my father though he doesn't realize it."

"At least you still have your health and good looks. A good reputation is overrated"  
Sakura smiled, Tomoyo sure had a way with words, no wonder they were such good friends. "Yeah, you've got a good point."

"But…what about me. There is no way I'm going to that school. I can't live without makeup and short skirts and shaved armpits."

Sakura chuckled at the impression Tomoyo had for the school. "I'm sure it's not like that besides, there is always facebook."

"Can you even get internet there, I heard it's in the middle of nowhere."

"Tomoyo."

Tomoyo failed to hide the sadness on her face. "just don't become nuns when you come back."

"It's too late for me to be a nun."

………………………………..

"You must let me go! Please Dad. They've got wonderful facilities and 100 percent pass rate."

"Give me good reason, other than the fact that everyone is talking about you. "

"I hate it here."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do. I can't be here anymore. I….I miss Syaoran." It was the most difficult thing she ever had to say to him "Please, I won't be a bother anymore."

"But…you're not a bother." He paused "I hope you don't feel like you need to punish yourself because I didn't."

"No Dad, that's not it."

"Have I ever told you how I met you mother?"

Sakura shook her head and sat on the couch next to him, she felt excited she could not stop smiling.

"You'll be surprised, um….it's almost like your situation…kinda."

………………

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

A/N: Hi again, hope this chapter was satisfying. Look out for the next chapter, it's going to be the last one. And if you can check out my new fanfiction Lovers in Japan. Enjoy your summer.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 8  
The good Girl**

……………

**One month later**

…………………

'So long sweet Sakura….' he thought to himself. It was difficult to believe that there was a time in his life when he knew where he was going. Now, he was a lost soul in his disposition behind the bar table. Nothing ever prepares you for loss. As tears framed the corner of his eye, he felt a pat on his back.

'Do you plan to drink your life away?' Eriol asked him apprehensively.

He nodded his eyes fixed on the display behind the bartender. 'What do I do now Eriol? Sakura is no longer in my life, Meiling won't sign the divorce papers and…I'm alone.'

'Being alone is not the end of the world. I'm always alone.'

'And are you happy.'

'It doesn't matter.' Eriol's voice seemed to drag at the conclusion of the sentence.

'It does…once you've had a taste of happiness.'

_-Flashback-_

'Just sign it…Meiling please.'

She shrugged 'No, I don't care that you cheated on me. I still think we can make our marriage work. Syaoran you and I are compatible, why are you trying to fight it?'

'I don't love you.' He had told her this so many times that the phrase itself became cliché.

She swallowed hard as her eyes settled on him. His hands were clasped on the table and he said nothing. Her eyebrows descended 'I can live with that.'

'I don't know what else to tell you.'

'Tell me why you don't love me, what makes her so much better than I? She's pretty, but her beauty is that of a little girl not a woman. Is she better than me in bed? Is that what you want Syaoran, more sex?' she asked him desperately.

'It has nothing to do with that.' he could not keep his eyebrow from twitching.

'Are you sure, please tell me why you won't love me?'

'You don't make me feel the way she does, when I look at Sakura I feel a mixture of emotions that I can't really explain. I feel happy when I'm around her, so happy it scares that I'll lose her. Now my worst fears have come to life.'

Meiling watched him attentively.

'I miss her every day; I miss her voice and the way she looks at me. The way she curls her hair around her finger, the way her hands always find mine. The way she holds me in her arms…the way she kisses me.' Syaoran spoke as though Meiling was not present.

'Alright, whatever. Just because you love someone doesn't mean you have to be with them.'

Syaoran sat back and chuckled 'You sure are persistent. Why don't you just sign the damn documents so that we can move on with the rest of our lives and I never have to see you again.' he could not help but distaste her. He was running out of kind words for her.

'Forget it. You can keep your papers you asshole, I'm not signing them.'

Syaoran was silent. He did not know what else he could possibly tell this woman.

'Maybe you don't love her as much as you think you do. If you id you'd be with her. You wouldn't be here with me having coffee.'

'I had to let her go because she was still too young and…'

'You mean too immature.'

Syaoran sighed 'You know what, I don't owe you an explanation.

_-End of Flashback-_

'Why don't you just go home, Hong Kong, your family is waiting for you. Why are you wasting time here, it's been a month since you and Sakura broke up.'

'We never broke up.' he said in a bitter tone.

'Fine fine whatever you say…' Eriol said sitting next to him.

'Maybe you're right. I might as well.' he stared comprehensively at the long class holding his beer.

He stood up and slipped his hands into the pocket of his jacket. 'Listen, I'm calling it a night.' he patted Eriol's shoulder.

'Are you walking back to your apartment? Eriol asked assuming that Syaoran knew well enough of the dangers of drinking while under the influence of alcohol.

He nodded and beamed 'of course.' the statement held no profundity nor meaning, his true intentions were to go Sakura's house and check up on her. He was only going to see her, nothing more. His presence would not stir up any feelings of regret, he told himself apprehensively.

He took a cab to the house; slowly he walked out looking up at her bedroom window. A smile mopped away the lines of stress that had been on his face all month. He closed the door and looked up once more. It was not the drop in the temperature that suddenly caused his bones to run cold, it was more the feeling of fear and anticipation.

He paid the taxi driver and ambled to her front door. He took a deep breath; he wished he bought her flowers or maybe perfume. He prayed that the smell of alcohol on him was not too strong. He rang the door bell, stood straight and cleared his throat.

The door opened but it was not his sweet Sakura, instead it was her father. Surprised, he took a step back 'Hello.' he nervously smiled.

'Good evening Syaoran.'

'Is Sakura in?' he sounded like a teenage boy in need of the girl he is infatuated with.

The man shook his head 'She won't be in for the next two months, she's in boarding school?'

His heart felt like it was sinking at the bottom of the ocean, how could she not be here?

'Why don't you call her?' Fujitaka suggested surprising Syaoran.  
Syaoran shook his head, he couldn't possibly call her, he promised to let her go. This was a stupid idea to begin with. He assumed that Fujitaka sent her away for being his lover.

'Would you like me to give her a message?'

Syaoran shook his head once more, this time he managed a half smile 'No, that won't be necessary. In fact, please don't tell her I dropped by…which boarding school?'

'St Mary's'

Syaoran's jaw dropped 'You sent her to that school?'

'No, she asked me. She wanted to go there. She didn't like tomeodea because it reminded her of you. She was unhappy.'

'Oh.'

Fujitaka nodded 'Good night then.'

His heart was beating in his throat he walked up to the middle of the road where he stood still and pondered. Eriol was right. Sakura was moving on, he might as well…for now.

………………

**2 MONTHS Later**

…………**..**

'Sometimes it feels like he has abandoned me.' Sakura thought looking out the window while the Biology teacher went on about something she should have been paying attention to. The girls of St. Mary's were kind and welcomed her. She liked it there but she could not force herself to be content. Every day she thought about her lover.

After bell rang she was accompanied by one of the younger girls back to her dorm. They walked in the corridors and had casual chit chat about the food in the cafeteria.

'You got a letter the other day.' The girl, Sayu told Sakura briskly.

'A letter?'

The girl nodded.

'That can't be true, nobody writes me letters, not even my father, he prefers to call.'

'But a letter is romantic.' The young lady spoke, 'It says that he thinks about you so much that he writes a letter and posts it.'

Sakura chuckled 'You're far too young for boys. Even if I have a letter, what makes you think that it is from a boy?'

'Because yours is.'

Confused, Sakura stopped walking and looked at Sayu 'Whose it from?' Her tone was more serious.

'A guys called….Sa…ya….ra'

Sakura's eyebrows shot up 'Are you serious! Who has the letter?'

'One of your roommates took it; it's been in the post box for two weeks now.' Sakura started to run 'I'll see you later' she said. She ran through the stretched corridors not daring to stop for anyone. _'How did he find me?'_ She thought wanting to cry. If this were to be true she would be crying because of happiness. Her heart would not be able to contain it. And if it were not she would be crying because of her inability to let go and move on.

She could hear the nuns calling out her name and telling her to slow down but she could not even if she wanted to.

She opened the door to her dorm room. She shared the room with two other girls, Chantel and Yuki. Unable to catch her breath, she found the two girls sitting on Chantels bed reading what appeared to be a letter.

'Is that mine!' she sounded rude and impatient.

The girls were looking at her, without saying anything they handed her the letter. Sakura gripped it from Chantel's hands and put it in the pocket of her green skirt. 'Thank you.' She finally smiled.

'You're not mad?' the younger one, Yuki asked.

'Why would I be mad?' Sakura looked at both of the girls then left the room. She could hear one of the girls whispering 'I told that she is not a virgin.'

She walked out to the court yard and sat under a tree. She felt that no one would be able to spot her, or interrupt her. She tucked her hair behind her ear and opened the letter. She covered her mouth, now certain it was him. She could never forget his handwriting.

_My Dear Sakura,_

_Thinking about you is keeping me sane right now. It feels like forever since I last saw your angelic face. I miss the feel of your hands and those beautiful eyes. I want to see you in the worst possible way. I can't see how I was ever able to live without you in my life. I want to hold you and kiss you. I fear that you resent me for letting you go and at times it does not make sense why we are not together. I want everyone to see what a special and wonderful person you are. A part of me wanted to keep you locked in the box of my heart. I wanted to keep you close, savor you and cherish you for the diamond you are; I love you with every bit of me. Please, wait for me. You are always in my heart. I hope you are happy at your new school._

_Love Syaoran. _

Sakura tired not to shed any tears. She held the letter to her heart and muttered _'I'll wait, even if its forever. But how did you find me, must be that you are checking up on me.'_ She smiled and tears came streaming down her eyes. It was amazing that one letter alone brought such happiness and she forgot that she was far from home and she was alone.

'Is he your boyfriend?' Yuki asked appearing out of nowhere.

Sakura nodded the sniffled.

Yuki sat next to Sakura 'He sounds like he really loves you.'

'He does.' Sakura was able to speak clearly.

'How long have you been apart?'

Sakura looked at Yuki '2 months.'

'It must be difficult to be in a long distant relationship. Aren't you worried that you will grow apart.'

Sakura smiled 'No…not anymore.'

……………………..

For the next two years, Syaoran sent Sakura a letter every month. He made sure he told her everything. Sometimes his letter made her cry and other times she would laugh so hard. Every 2nd week of the month, she would wait for the post man. They became her addiction. She kept them safely locked away and had read all of them more than three times. Of course she replied to every letter.

She sent him pictures and the poems she wrote. Anything she thought would delight him.

She graduated top of her class and was selected to study law at Tokyo University. On graduation night, after returning home, Tomoyo took her out for a night of partying. She tried to enjoy herself but she could not shake the fact that Syaoran did not send her any letters that month. No matter where she went his letters always found her, even when she went on vacation with Tomoyo's family to the Bahamas.

'I checked everywhere. I asked the postman. Why? Has he forgotten about me?' she asked Tomoyo on their way back home.

'It's just one letter Sakura; it's not the end of the world.'

'It might as well be.' She sulked.

'Will you quit doing that? Listen, we are eighteen, free and no longer in high school, must you ruin our attempt to have the time of your lives.'

Sakura rolled her eyes then took a deep breath.

'I know you love him.' Tomoyo her friend said as they came closer to her house 'but does that mean you should block all other men from your life. You haven't been with anyone since he left. You can't wait forever.'

'I can.' Sakura said jokingly.

'I can't believe you.' Tomoyo was ready to give up 'Haven't you tortured yourself enough?'

It did not look like Sakura was listening. Tomoyo hit her thumbs on the steering wheel rhythmically. 'You can have any man you want, everyone has forgotten about the scandal. Many people look up to you Sakura instead you waste your time on a teenage crush.'

Sakura said nothing but looked up at the road. She was tired of having to explain it all to Tomoyo. When you fall in love, you just don't let it go, you hold unto it until you can't anymore.' She pulled her seat back and looked up at the roof of the car '_I wonder how he looks like, I'm sure he's even more handsome…I wish he was here…I wish I could hold him…' _she closed her eyes _'If I could just see him I'd say…_'her train of thought was interrupted by sound of Tomoyo pulling the car on the side of the road.

Sakura sat up. She stuck her head out the window and noticed that there was a car parked in front of her house. 'I thought Dad said he's leaving town. This isn't his car' she said walking out. Her feet were bare when they met the asphalt. She shuddered then walked to the back seat of the car to get her handbag.

'That's one fancy car.' Tomoyo commented looking at the mustang.

'I wonder where my father is?' she started her way to the door 'I'll be right back.'

She found that the front door was open. She slowly walked in 'Dad…' she said moving into the living room 'Dad.' she shouted louder.

She walked into the dining room. Before she could move any further, something caught her eye. It was the shadow on a man stretched across the pavement. The lights in the garden twinkled like stars.

He was wearing a black suit and staring at the swimming pool. He had his hands in his pocket as the wind blew his hair. Sakura ducked and held her mouth to her hand 'is this some kind of robbery?' She thought to herself. She crawled on the floor to the kitchen where she found a baseball bat behind the door. She wondered if they were more…why the door was open. She swallowed hard as beads of sweat tumbled all the way to the tip of her nose.

She crept outside not making a sound until she was right behind him. 'Don't move.' she muttered in a stern tone.

'Put your hands up.' She ordered.

The man did as she asked, slowly he raised his hands. Then suddenly he chuckled.

'What's so funny?' she asked nervously 'I have a gun and I'm not afraid to use It.' she told him trying to sound confident. What was she thinking, did she really believe that she could take this guy down. What would she do if he was to turn around?

He reminded her of Syaoran, if her memory served her right, Syaoran was just about the same height and his hair was as disheveled as Syaoran's hair was but it couldn't be.

'Who are you?'

He chuckled 'You have a gun? Since when is a gun equivalent to a bat?'

'Since I…' Sakura paused. Her mouth was slightly open and she was lost for words. The bat slipped right out of her hands and landed on the long grass. She stood still for awhile.

'Are you still there or would you prefer it if I kneel and put my hands behind my back?'

Tears came into her eyes. She slid her hands around his torso and leaned her head on his back 'You idiot' she muttered.

She wiped her tears on his suit, it was really him, and his scent confirmed it. She held him closer 'You're late.' Her hands slowly released him and he turned around to look at her.

He smiled at her holding her face in his hands. He could not trust what he was seeing. 'Look at you, you're even more beautiful.'

Her lips trembled 'What took you so long to come back?' she never found the nerve to confront him about this in her letters to him.

'The time wasn't right yet. There is not a day I did not think about you.' he told her 'Please understand.'

She tightened her fingers into a fist and hit his chest 'you jerk!' tears gushed from her eyes, she wept.

He pulled her into his arms 'Sakura…I love you. I promise I'd come back and I'm here. I want to be with you.'

Sakura submitted and sank into his arms. She snaked her arms around his chest 'I love you too.'

He looked in her eyes meaningfully; he wanted to kiss her…..

'Oh there you are.' Tomoyo said when she saw the couple 'And Li.' She gasped then bowed.

Syaoran's eyebrow rose strategically 'No need to be so formal, it's not like you are my student right?'

'Oh' Tomoyo said still feel awkward. 'I better get going, I'm sure you two have a lot to talk about.' She smiled then left the room.

They ambled into the kitchen, his hand in hers. 'Why didn't you write me a letter this month?' she asked him.

'I was planning on coming; I've planning on this for a long time. I wanted to surprise you.'

'You nearly gave me a heart attack 'She said holding her hand to her heart.'

'I'm sorry.' He chuckled after that.

………………….

They spoke for hours about everything that came to mind. It was easy talking to him; it was as though they were never apart. They still found the same things funny and had a tendency of finishing each other's sentences. To Sakura, this could not be real. It felt like one of those dreams she wished she can never wake up from.

As the night commenced, she made him supper. They chatted by the table for another hour.

'It's getting late.' He said looking at his wrist watch, it was already midnight.

Sakura reached out for his hand. She wanted to remind him that he had not yet given her her kiss. Instead she looked at him seriously and said 'Stay.' She sounded firm and decided. 'My father won't be home for the next two days. 'You can spend the night….'

Her glance lingered on him then she added 'You can sleep in the guestroom.'

'_In the guestroom, are you serious?'_ he thought to himself but nodded obediently on the outside.

'It's been a long time since anyone has slept there. I'll get you some new sheets and make the bed.'

He raised an eyebrow then tactically beamed at her. He followed her to the guestroom where she opened the closet and settled the pile of clean sheets on the armchair.

'You know, you don't have to make the bed.'

'No I insist.' Sakura said ripping the mattress naked.

As she made the bed, Syaoran watched her. He could not find the strength to hold back. He took off his tie and jacket and placed them on the armchair.

Before she could fluff the pillows, she found that his arms were around her waist. He turned her to face him and pulled her into his arms. 'Is this what you really want? Do you really want to be so far away from me tonight?'

'I…' Sakura did not know what to say but that was not what she wanted.

He pulled her in closer and she could feel his breath on her face 'Stay with me, don't go upstairs.'

They both closed their eyes and were swallowed into the depths of a long lingering kiss. Before she knew it, his hands were roaming underneath her shirt. She snaked her arms around his neck and allowed him to kiss her more.

………………

'I don't really want to do this.' Sakura muttered as she put her clothes back on. She did not intend Syaoran to hear it, but he did and he sat up. He was only able to get the glimpse of her back but he could already make-out the look on her face.

'What Sakura?'

She turned her body around 'I don't want to go to law school. Not really.'

'But you, you graduated top of your class and…' Syaoran stopped when he realized that he was sounding just like her father. He took a deep breath and kindly asked her 'what do you want Sakura?'

She leaned into him until she was able to lay her head on his chest. 'Well. First I want to be with you.'

'We can still be together; I'll go wherever you go.'

She smiled at the statement then added 'I don't want to study law, I've never really wanted to study law. My father considers it our dream but in actual fact it is his dream. It's going to take years before I finish, it doesn't matter how much I pass it, I'll never love it.' She declared 'I want to teach Syao.' She told him brushing her hands against the hair on his arms. 'it sounds ordinary, I know and there isn't a lot of money in it but it's what I want.'

Syaoran put his arms around her, he was surprised, and he didn't know what to say at first 'If it makes you happy then you must tell your father.'

'That's just it, I can't. I've disappointed him one too many times. Something has to happen for me to tell him. I'll just have to play along.'

'You can't do that.' Syaoran said his lips close to her ear 'You must let him know. I thought you said that he changed.'

'He's changed but not that much.'

'Well, do you plan on teaching high school students because that is a nightmare.'

She shook her head 'No, nursery school. I wouldn't mind studying psychology…not law.'

'Why nursery school?' He dared to bring up the question; it would only stir up a conversation about children. He did not want to talk about children. He instantly wished he could take the words back.

'I love kids, you know that. I can't wait to have my own someday.'

Syaoran half smiled, refusing to comment.

'Don't you love kids?' she said aware of how the topic made him feel. She just wanted to tease him.

'Uh…kids are a nuisance. Besides we're far too young to be thinking about that.'

Sakura sat up and playfully hit him 'How could you say that? If we had a kid, is that all you would think of him?"

'Of course I would love our kid but kids are a nuisance.'

Sakura rolled her eyes 'You're in denial; you love kids as much as I do.' It sounded like she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him.

'My sisters are always popping new ones and guess who has to babysit?' he complained.

'So you'll make a great Dad because you have experience.'

Syaoran ran his fingers through his hair 'That doesn't mean anything. Can we not talk about this?'

Sakura nodded and thought _'Geez, why do men get all emotional when women bring up their future together-- I shouldn't have brought the topic up—he just got back, I'm just making this awkward…and in a way…I'm __**cursing **__us'_

………………….

Later that morning, Syaoran got out of bed. He covered Sakura's shouldered with the sheet and kissed her cheek before progressing to the bathroom. He was now wearing his boxer shorts. He quickly washed his face and made his way downstairs.

He looked around the house, as though he did not make an accurate observation the previous night. He looked at the pictures on the wall and smiled at the image of a young Sakura. When the picture of Fujitaka appeared before him, he took a step back.

'Can I help you?' a voice startled him from behind causing him to skip a heartbeat.

He turned around and found that Sakura's father was staring right at him.

'It's you.' He said sounding unenthusiastic.

Syaoran half smiled 'Yes…good morning.' He felt awkward standing in the man's house in his boxers.

'What are you doing here?'

Syaoran turned bright red, how do you really answer that kind of question 'I came here to see Sakura.' He replied nervously.

'I figured that part out but what are you doing in my living room in your underwear.'

Syaoran scratched the back on his head 'I can't really…answer that.' He said starting his way to the exit.

'Couldn't you have waited a little longer, she's still too young. She has to go to University and I don't want you distracting her. Whenever you come around my daughter becomes a different person—you're trouble'

He shrugged 'I'm not here to take her away from you or disrupt her chances of getting a good education. I just want to be with her.' He sounded sure of himself.

'And how do you suppose you'll do that?'

'Sakura and I have been talking and….' He stopped when Sakura's voice sounded off from the foyer.

'Syao, where are you. Come back to bed.' She said in a childlike voice.

Syaoran flushed, he gulped and looked at Fujitaka, _how embarrassing_. He thought. This was supposed to be a whole new start from him. He did not want this man to despise him.

'Sakura, you're father is here…I'll be with you in a second.'

Syaoran walked past Sakura's father. With every step he took the man's eyes followed him.

'Is my father really here?" she asked hiding behind the door and leaving him a space to come in through.

Syaoran nodded 'I can't believe it.' He walked into the room and she closed the door. 'He knows now, he knows that we've been doing it.'

Sakura was quiet, she imagined that her father would scold her for bringing a man into the house, nonetheless her bedroom.

Syaoran bit his lower lip and sat on the edge of the bed. Sakura sat behind him and wrapped her hands around his waist. 'It doesn't matter, he's always known.' She tried to console him.

'You think he'll let you move in with me while you study.'

'I don't know and even if he doesn't, I'm an adult now, I can do as I please.'

Syaoran nodded then chuckled 'You should have seen the look on his face.'

Sakura smiled trying to imagine it.

…………………

Sakura brought Syaoran down for breakfast. Her father was sitting on a chair with a newspaper in his hands. She walked over to him and gave him a peck on the cheek 'Good morning Daddy.' She wanted to sound the same way she did when she was a little girl.

'Good morning.' He said not looking at her.

'How come you're back so early?" Sakura poured coffee into the mug that was sitting on the table.

'The conference was cancelled.' His face was still hiding behind the newspaper.

Sakura sat down and signaled Syaoran to sit next to her. Under the table she reached for his hand and started to play with his fingers.

'Do you love my daughter?' he muttered.

Syaoran looked at Sakura and smiled 'Very much.'

'Then ask her to marry you.'

Suddenly Syaoran got nervous; he looked at Sakura as though afraid that he will say the wrong answer.

'She's still young.'

Sakura could not make out his tone.

'Yeah Dad.' Sakura intervened

'If you want to stay with my daughter, you might as well marry her. You just can't keep sleeping with her.'

Sakura blushed. She looked at Syaoran, and wondered why her father was so old fashioned and why Syaoran's hands were so cold.

'What Sakura and I actually plan on doing is…well…I'm going to look for a job close to her University and she'll move in with me.'

Fujitaka folded his newspaper and looked at the couple 'Come on, be realistic here. Sakura you…you just can't…how will you study with him around.'

'He can help me Dad, right Syao, we work good together.'

She did really know how true her statement was. Her mind focused on the romantic vision she had in her head. She could imagine Syaoran waiting for her in his car as she came from lectures. They would be so happy, everything would be perfect. She reluctantly pulled herself back into the conversation.

'We know what we are doing Dad.'

'Sakura, why are so determined to grow up?'

'I am grown up.'

'When you say that you sound even more immature.' He hiss.

There was a long silence. Then finally Fujitaka ascended and said 'Let me think about it.'

…………..

It had been a month since Syaoran and Sakura had been together. She was barely home, spending most of her time at Syaoran's place. No matter what, she had to make sure that she made it home before her father got back from work or else he would not give her a reply.

'So?" she would ask him every other day while they had dinner in front of the television 'Can I move in with Syaoran?'

'Sakura, you are you, you do not understand that what you are doing is a big deal.'

'But I do, I think about it every day.' She said.

Every day he would remind her that she would be going to University soon. It was as though he was waiting for time to run out and he won't have to give her an answer.

One lazy evening, Syaoran caught Sakura sitting on a bench under a cherry blossom tree, in front of the lodge he was staying at. Puzzled to see her, he ambled slowly to her and sat next to her. 'It's late, isn't your father going to be home?'

She nodded knowingly.

He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair. He was unable to shake the unusualness this moment brought. He could feel it in her body as it quivered under his touch. He could feel her heartbeat, it beat so fast that he had to push her away and ask her.

'Is there something wrong?' He asked. Then suddenly he noticed that she had tears in her eyes.

'Did your father say no?' he said hoping that was it, it would be the least of their problems. He knew she would move in with him despite what her father's response would be.

She shook her head and looked at him, and then she gave him a watery smile while placing her hand under her shirt to touch her stomach. Syaoran watched her, his mouth ajar. He kept his eyes fixed on her and was quiet.

She looked at him 'I think might have cursed us.'

'What are you talking about?'

'I shouldn't have spoken about babies a few weeks back.'

Syaoran shifted closer to her 'What are you trying to say.' He acted confused.

'I think I'm pregnant.'

When she said that, something inside him exploded, he did not know if he was happy or sad.

He nodded despondently 'But you can't be.'

'Why not!?' she said almost yelling at him.

He took her hands and looked seriously in her eyes 'We use protection all the time.'

'Except for that one time… I was wearing this really cute pink bra I got on sale, you said you loved it but you had trouble taking it off….and that one time before you went to Eriol's.' She spoke in such panic.

He pondered for a second then remembered what had happened. It was his entire fault. He wanted to try it with her just once without that rubber and he liked it so much the first time that he did not wear it on purpose and pretended he did not have it with him. Sakura hated being on the pill, she always complained about it. He covered half of his face with his hands.

'This is not how it's supposed to end.' He muttered softly. _'This can't be our happy_ _ending' _he thought.

'You're not happy.'

He took a deep breath 'I didn't say that.'

'You might as well have.' She sounded as though she was ready to cry.

'I'm happy.' He said 'I'm happy that it's you, you're carrying my baby.'

He looked at her and gave her a kiss on the lips 'Don't worry; everything is going to be alright.'

In his head he thought _'Fuck, I did not expect this.' _

She nodded quickly.

He knelt to the floor and hugged her. 'I don't want to lose you because of this. You're eighteen and…'

'I'm more mature than you give me credit for. I'll be alright.' She spoke softly, tired of being looked upon as a helpless child.

'But…you are supposed to start University in a week.'

'Then I won't start.' She held his head in her arms 'I'll wait, University can wait.'

'But…' he said with tears in his eyes.

'Don't say anything Syaoran, this is my choice.' She looked him in the eye and smiled 'I just want you to be happy.'

'I am.' He kissed her stomach 'I am.'

'Good; I haven't told anybody but you.' She ran her fingers through his hair.

'And your father?'

'He'll have a heart attack; I think it would be for the best if I don't tell him just yet.'

Syaoran nodded agreeably. He rested his head between the river of her breasts. Then he abruptly withdrew it (his head).

'Then marry me. We'll run away together, the three of us.'

'You're acting on impulse.'

'We've always acted on impulse, if we did not we would not be together. Sakura, you are the woman I want to grow old with. These past two years have been the worst years of my life. Please say yes.'

'And if I'm not pregnant?' Sakura started to cry.

'Then, I still want to marry. I've never been so certain of anything. It's been on my mind ever since your father mentioned it.' His gaze did not flicker. 'I've got a better idea, come to Hong Kong with me. We can have a quick wedding tomorrow and I promise you a real wedding once everything gets settled. I can work for my father and you can fulfill your dream of becoming a teacher.' He smiled at her pleadingly 'So what do you say Sakura?'

She smiled 'YES!'

He kissed her lips and ran his hands through her soft hair. He stood up and helped her up until she was standing right next to him. He kissed her, as though it was the last time he would ever see her.

'It's not a curse…it's a blessing.'

…………………………..

That night, Sakura packed a few clothes in her school bag and a small suitcase. After the scene outside his apartment, they bought a home pregnancy test and indeed she was pregnant. She knew the news would hurt her father. She would not be able to bear confrontation by the one person who believed in her. The one person who was most proud of her academically. She snuck her bags downstairs and finally, she walked out the door.

It would be a long time before she will ever see that beautiful house she was raised in. She knew that she would miss the summers and the garden. She would miss the birds that sang by the window every morning, and she would miss her father. She left a note on his bedside table explaining everything that had happened. She omitted to mention that she was pregnant.

She ambled to the house next door where Syaoran was to pick her up.

'And where do you think you are going this time of night.' The Neighbor, an old lady asked walking her direction. The minute that question arose, tears came streaming down her face.

'You're not leaving your poor father behind again. He really loves you.'

'I know. I think…I've messed up and….' She stuttered wiping away the tears 'I'm waiting for my boyfriend, we're getting married.' She sounded unhappy in her own ears.

'That's nice. Can I see your engagement ring?' The lady requested.

Sakura shook her head 'He's still arranging that.' She sniffled.

'You don't sound very happy.' The woman said.

'But I am.' Sakura said as though she was trying to convince herself that what she was saying was true. 'I really am. I've found someone who loves me very much. Most people spend a life time looking for that.'

'True. But you are far too young.'

Sakura raised her shoulders 'But I'm ready. I have to be ready, for the sake of Syaoran and our baby.' She whispered the words turning her face aside immediately after that.

The woman looked at Sakura worried. Then she smiled.

'I'm afraid right now. I don't know what's going to happen but I know I'm going to be happy and I trust in Syaoran. Please don't tell my father you saw me.' Now Sakura sounded surer of herself.

'I won't' the woman said sincerely.

There was a short thread of silence then Syaoran pulled the car up in front of her. He helped her with her bags and put them in the back seat. Before he could help her in the car, he noticed that she had a fleeting look of anxiety on her face. She smiled at Syaoran but he was not convinced enough.

He felt uneasy, he was afraid as well but he had to be strong, for her sake. He hugged her and whispered in her ears 'don't worry, I promise I'll take care of you. Do you trust me…Sakura?'

She nodded 'I trust you.'

Each word held a depth of its own. She slowly closed her eyes and managed to release a genuine smile.

**THE END**

A/N: Okay I know, it kinda keeps you wondering. But if you read my stories, especially the more recent ones, you'll see that I usually don't have completely happy endings. I love to leave the rest to the readers imagination. Please don't hate me for this, my endings tend to disappoint people and sometimes I feel so bad I end up writing an epilogue. I don't really like writing those, it always takes me a long time to find a further story line—they are difficult to write :'(. Any way ^_^ hope you liked it. I made it long to make up for not updating for such a long time. Byyye!!

PS

Thanx to all the faithful reviews and for being so open minded to my experiments :D


End file.
